Memories
by Ice BeautifulStranger
Summary: Rin muere en un ataque hacia la aldea de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se empieza a hacer a la idea de vivir sin ella. Que sucede cuando Jaken le recuerda que la joven puede volver con el tiempo? Y que sucede cuando la joven procedente de la época de Kagome ahí se presenta? Un nuevo mal aparece con la intención de separarles. Que les deparara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos n.n, este es mi primer fic en esta pagina, es una idea original y espero les guste. Cualquier critica constructiva la acepto con gusto. Como bien saben Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

Que lo disfruten

Memories

Sangre… el horrible olor del oxido y la sal inundaban el campo y la aldea por completo. Gritos desesperados pidiendo auxilio y el fuego que se extendía hacia los alrededores.

Sus ojos dorados y fríos miraban con impotencia y cierto deje de tristeza el cuerpo inerte de la joven de cabellos chocolate a sus pies.

Había sido una estúpida idea el dejarla en ese pueblo de humanos creyendo que allí se encontraría a salvo de cualquier daño.

Se arrodillo a su lado retirando con delicadeza un mechón largo de cabello de su rostro, notando bajo el la piel de porcelana ahora manchada de sangre.

Un gruñido salió de su garganta sin que fuese siquiera consiente del mismo, su medio hermano y sus amigos peleaban cerca de donde se encontraba haciéndole saber que no era un lugar seguro, que la batalla en contra de ellos seguía, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba no le obedecía, o simplemente era porque el no quería moverse.

"vamos mírame" suplicaba en su mente acariciando el rostro de la joven teniendo extremo cuidado en no lastimarle con sus garras "abre tus ojos Rin" "Mírame y sonríe para mi"

Sabía de sobra que era inútil, que ella no lo haría porque Rin… su Rin, su humana no volvería a mirarle.

Otro gruñido ahora más cargado de furia escapó de sus labios a la vez que sus ojos adquirían aquella tonalidad roja que solo poseían cuando se irritaba. Les mataría, mataría a todos por su osadía… haría pagar al que hubiese puesto siquiera una mano encima de su humana.

Jaken su sirviente le miro con temor al notar la coloración de sus ojos, el demonio en cambio simplemente dio una última mirada al cuerpo de la humana y se incorporo.

Cuida de ella, que nadie se le acerque – ordeno con su tono frio y carente de emoción antes de volverse hacia la aldea, la cual aun se encontraba siendo severamente atacada por demonios de bajo rango, su mirada se afilo al verlos destruir aquel pequeño poblado devorando gente mientras su hermano y compañía intentaban detenerles – Inuyasha– llamó a su medio hermano sin siquiera levantar la voz. Quizá no fuera un demonio completo, pero no podía arriesgarse a matarlo, no aún le necesitaba con vida por lo menos hasta arreglar las cosas en el sur.

¿Qué quieres Sesshomaru, no vez que estoy ocupado? – grito en respuesta utilizando sus garras para destruir un par de demonios que le atacaban para luego desenvainar a Tessaiga eliminado a otra tanda de demonios con ella.

Aléjate si no quieres que te mate – murmuro con furia. Inuyasha le miró de reojo pensando en cabrearlo más pero al notar la intensidad de sus ojos, las marcadas líneas de su rostro y el haori blanco ahora teñido de rojo se sorprendió, se detuvo en una roca y le miro detenidamente.

¿Qué rayos? – se preguntó buscando por alguna herida en el cuerpo de su hermano, era imposible que le hubiesen herido de tal manera como para que sus ropas estuvieran manchadas de tanta sangre, fue ahí que el viento se encargo de llevarle el aroma de la sangre. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión – Ese olor… Rin – murmuro buscando a la joven con la mirada, encontrándola unos pasos más atrás de su hermano en los brazos de Jaken. La chica tenía una larga herida sangrante a la altura del pecho, algo que sin duda le puso los pelos de punta una herida como esa no era letal ni para él ni para Sesshomaru pero para un humano. Afino sus oídos intentando escuchar el latido de su corazón, fallando estrepitosamente, Rin no respiraba, no se movía y su corazón – Rin esta…

Su hermano gruño de una manera que en su vida había oído. Cargado de furia, de impotencia y de ¿era dolor? No era posible el idiota de Sesshomaru no sentía aprecio por nada, ni siquiera por él, entonces porque le parecía ver sufrimiento en su mirada. Fue cuando se percató, Sesshomaru solía visitar a Rin cada seis meses, jamás fallaba a su cita y solía pasar el día escuchándola parlotear sobre todo lo que había echo en esa temporada sin siquiera decir una palabra para callarla, ahora comprendía su extraño comportamiento para con ella, los regalos de sus viajes costosos y bellos kimonos, perfumes, libros, infinidad de objetos que él consideraba inútiles, y su paciencia para con ella, incluso el admitía que Rin le desesperaba con su extrema inocencia… sonrió ladinamente a pesar de su orgullo de demonio puro, su hermano se había terminado enamorando de una humana. Sesshomaru le miro con molestia soltando otro gruñido esta vez de advertencia, al momento busco por Kagome y al encontrarla se acercó a ella, ya tendría tiempo para gritonearle a su hermano cuando su furia se aplacara, Kagome le miro con sorpresa sosteniendo el arco aun entre sus manos. Él no dijo nada simplemente le cargo sin hacer caso a sus protestas y girándose busco por sus amigos

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku – los tres se giraron por un momento a verlo – vámonos…

Pero que dices, si nos vamos destruirán lo poco que queda de la aldea – Shippo paro en seco al sentir la carga de energía maligna que rodeaba en ese momento el cuerpo del hermano de Inuyasha – Pero que cree que esta haciendo, con esa cantidad de energía va a destruir todo

No hay tiempo para explicarte Shippo, Sesshomaru no va a controlarse por mucho tiempo más si no salimos de su campo de visión antes de que comience con su ataque, nos matara sin detenerse a meditarlo.

Los tres asintieron y sin perder tiempo se alejaron, Inuyasha se encamino hacia Jaken quien al verlos protegió con sus pequeños brazos el cuerpo inerte de la joven. Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua ante el infantil gesto pero bajo a Kagome sin decir una palabra, sabia que era un buen lugar a pesar de estar cerca de su hermano, el demonio estaba severamente cabreado pero no atacaría en esa dirección en especial porque Rin y Jaken se encontraban ahí. Sesshomaru le miro de reojo y gruño antes de salir disparado en dirección a sus enemigos, el sonido de los gritos humanos, de demonios y espíritus que eran destrozados bajo sus garras y su espada erizaron la piel de los tres humanos que observaban tras de Inuyasha la escena que tomaba lugar en su aldea. Inuyasha por su parte miraba estupefacto a su hermano. Jamás en sus doscientos años de vida había visto a Sesshomaru perder el control de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando ellos peleaban por el simple hecho de que el no era un demonio completo. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru había querido de tan intensa manera a esa niña? Tanto como para estarse ensuciando las manos de esa manera tan impropia de él. Sesshomaru no era un santo mataba a mucha gente y a muchos demonios pero nunca se ensuciaba las manos prefería matar de un solo golpe ahora en cambio se estaba tomando su tiempo, los hería y después de verlos sufrir por un rato les mataba, eso le sorprendió aun más, Sesshomaru odiaba los gritos humanos le ponían de malas.

Les esta haciendo sufrir – murmuro incrédulo a lo que Jaken respondió

Pues claro que si idiota, por su culpa Rin esta… - Los cuatro jóvenes miraron el cuerpo inmóvil de Rin entre sus brazos. Kagome se acercó entonces con la intención de ayudarla, tomo su mano y busco por su pulso, horrorizándose al no encontrarlo.

Ella esta…. Oh dios mío - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sin poder evitarlo, Rin no era tan cercana a ellas, no había formado parte de esa aldea por tanto tiempo, apenas uno o dos años después de la gran guerra en contra de Naraku y sin embargo por medio de su angelical sonrisa, su bondad y su inocente forma de ser había hecho su espacio, no solo en el pueblo sino en el corazón de todos además, no era más que una niña, una niña protegida y amada por un demonio letal y ahora ella, no era justo.

Kagome? – llamo Sango temerosa

Rin esta muerta – soltó Inuyasha apretando los puños, Kohaku negó dejándose caer de rodillas – Le mataron mucho antes de que Sesshomaru o yo llegáramos

Pero tu hermano… el puede regresarla ¿no? – Miroku les miro con una sonrisa esperanzada – Ella va a estar bien Kohaku solo debemos cuidar de su cuerpo hasta que Sesshomaru…

El amo no puede hacer nada para traerla de vuelta. El poder de su espada no funciona dos veces… Rin… no va a volver.

¡No es cierto! – negó Kohaku – ella estará bien.

Grita cuanto quieras humano, hacerlo no va a cambiar nada

Ahora entiendo – murmuro Miroku mirando en la distancia como Sesshomaru continuaba haciendo pedazos a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino – Inuyasha, entiendo el dolor de tu hermano, pero debemos hacer que pare.

No va a hacerlo – respondió cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el suelo junto a Kagome– no va a detenerse hasta haber eliminado a todos, no parara hasta creer que han tenido suficiente castigo por lo que han hecho.

¿Entonces? – pregunto Kagome preocupada por la gente que aun escapaba del lugar

No podemos hacer nada más que esperar – Jaken le miro apenado – Yo solo vi una vez así al amo, y eso fue cuando falleció su señora madre… el amo arraso con tres poblados completos sin detenerse, lo mejor es no meterse en su camino por el momento. Ahora tiene más control sobre si mismo, así que cuando allá acabado con el último demonio se detendrá.

Minutos mas tarde todo se sumió en el silencio, la aldea se encontraba destrozada, y con ese olor nauseabundo a sangre y muerte, los aldeanos poco a poco regresaban a su lugar de procedencia buscando por sobrevivientes entre los escombros de las casas y en medio del lugar Sesshomaru se encontraba callado observando sus manos bañadas en sangre de humano, demonio y espíritus malignos, había eliminado a toda amenaza del lugar y sin embargo, no se sentía ni por asomo satisfecho… una mujer anciana se acerco a el con semblante molesto.

Tu y tu hermano no sois mas que una amenaza, han destruido todo en la aldea, no sois mas que unos asesinos.

Cállate humana – ordeno cortante, bajando los brazos mirándola sin sentimiento alguno

Sois unos malditos, aquí no queremos demonios, bastante es tener que lidiar con estas guerras.

Elriora – llamó la anciana Kaede acercándose a ellos con lentitud – como es que te atreves a hablarle así a este joven, ellos salvaron tu vida y la de todos los aquí presentes, se encargaron de eliminar con sus manos a esos demonios que perturbaban la paz de nuestro pueblo y a pesar de ello te atreves a insultarles.

Pero anciana Kaede

Nada de peros Elriora, debería darte vergüenza

Pero debe entendernos abuela, son una amenaza para todos, no deben estar aquí.

Amenaza? Ustedes son los que no entienden nada – grito para que la gente le escuchara, Sesshomaru le miro un momento para luego desviar su mirada buscando por Jaken y Rin – No debes preocuparte Sesshomaru tu hermano se encargo de que tu pequeño monstruo no corriese peligro ni tu pequeña.

La gente no comprendió a la anciana hasta ver acercarse a Inuyasha y los demás Kohaku cargaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de la joven doncella, mientras el demonio verde le recriminaba, Kohaku miró con lagrimas a Sesshomaru y con cierta duda le tendió a la joven a quien Sesshomaru acuno con cuidado entre sus brazos, sin decir nada camino en dirección contraria alejándose de ellos, cargando con ella.

Sacerdotisa – llamó dándole una mirada a la anciana, ella asintió al momento

Lo celebraremos esta noche – respondió, el demonio asintió como respuesta y continuó con su camino siendo seguido por su sirviente.

Con el caer de la tarde se encendieron las velas para llevar a cabo el funeral de la joven y el resto de la gente que había perdido su vida durante la lucha. La pira de fuego se alzo imponente hasta el cielo alumbrando y calentando la noche mientras la gente lloraba a sus seres queridos.

Sesshomaru observaba el crepitar de las llamas recordando a la joven, sus pasos al seguirle cuando niña o aquellas melodías infantiles cantadas durante sus largas travesías, y su incansable sonrisa. Un demonio no lloraba, no mostraba debilidad alguna y aún así no podía evitar sentirse deprimido. ¿deprimido? No, él no sentía ese tipo de emociones mundanas quizá aquello que sentía era culpa… si debía ser eso, culpa por no haber estado a su lado para protegerle como tantas veces, culpa por haberse negado a su petición de llevarla con él, recordó el incansable llanto cuando se lo dijo, su manera de sujetarse con desesperación a sus ropas, aquello le había irritado pero también le había hecho sentir mal nunca le había gustado verle llorar en especial sabiéndose el causante de sus lagrimas, algo que aun no se explicaba y sin embargo había terminado por prometerle volver por ella cuando cumpliese la mayoría de edad, cuando ella decidiera realmente permanecer a su lado, recordaba como se había secado las lagrimas y le había mostrado su sonrisa "entonces lo esperare amo Sesshomaru pero deberá venir a visitarme" recordó sus palabras e inconscientemente apretó los puños, le había visitado como había prometido durante su cumpleaños llevándole regalos y esta vez cuando se celebraba su cumpleaños numero quince se había retrasado por resolver uno de los problemas con el Lord del norte y de nuevo sintió culpa por haberse retrasado por haber aceptado la petición de la anciana de dejarla convivir con los humanos. Ahora ya no había que hacer continuaría con su vida, aunque su vida se tornase aburrida sin ella.

Amo – llamó su sirviente sentándose a su lado, Sesshomaru le miro de reojo sin pronunciar palabra – Volverá.

Deja de decir estupideces Jaken, Rin ya no esta

Pero amo bonito, no lo recuerda – pregunto – su madre, la señora Irasue le llamó alma blanca cuando peleamos contra ese Naraku hace unos años, eso quiere decir que Rin…

Reencarnara – completo viendo la pira en llamas – en donde esta la bruja del tiempo

En las montañas del norte mi señor

Bien – respondió dando media vuelta, le haría una visita. Necesitaba saber cuando volvería, cuando podría tenerla de nuevo con él. No entendió su urgencia por saber, sin embargo no se lo pregunto

¿a dónde vas Sesshomaru?- pregunto la joven mujer de su hermano acercándose a él – No piensas quedarte aquí con Rin

No – respondió – cuando Rin era pequeña yo le hice una promesa, si ella moría ya fuese por enfermedad, vejez o asesinato yo le recordaría, no prometí quedarme con ella después de que partiera.

Pero… estas siendo cruel Sesshomaru – le recrimino al verlo continuar con su camino – Nosotros también queríamos a Rin, por lo menos… por lo menos quédate hasta que acaben sus días de luto, Rin abría querido que lo hicieras

Va a volver – contesto simplemente – no continuare perdiendo mi tiempo aqui

¿volver? – pregunto sin entender, Sesshomaru le miro sin sentimiento– te… te refieres a que ella va

Ella reencarnará como hiciste tu joven sacerdotisa

¿Cuándo? En mi época – pregunto sintiéndose un poco más animada, si Rin reencarnaba tendrían la oportunidad de verla otra vez, aunque no fuera la misma persona en su totalidad su alma seguiría siendo la misma.

Voy a averiguarlo – y sin esperar más desapareció en el cielo nocturno dejando a la joven sola, siendo alumbrada por la pira fúnebre a su espalda con un pensamiento compartido con el poderoso demonio.

"Muy pronto nos volveremos a ver Rin"


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, realmente aprecio mucho cada uno de ellos y quiero que sepan que les tomo mucho en cuenta:

Hanyeoni: Muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n me alegra que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capítulo. Por cierto soy autora n.n

normavanessa2000: Gracias por tus consejos, una gran disculpa por lo de los guiones de los diálogos, cuando escribí el capítulo en word si salían y como soy nueva en esto de las publicaciones al subirlo no revise y no aparecieron los guiones. Espero éste salga mejor, en cuanto a las comas y puntos me esforzare porque siendo sincera no soy muy buena en ortografía

Silver8fox: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, prometo trabajar más en lo que se refiere a descripción vale? espero este capítulo este mejor =), en cuanto a lo de alma blanca me refería a que Rin era un ser puro, es decir no había causado maldad alguna durante su vida, espero haberte aclarado la duda.

Sin más por el momento aqui les dejo el nuevo capítulo...

X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X88X8X8X8X8X 8X8X8X8X8X8X8X88X8X8X8X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X88X 8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X88X8X8X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X88X8X

Memories

Capítulo 1: Sueños

"Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto Rin"

Se despertó con un gran sobresalto, cayendo de su cama causando un gran estruendo al golpearse la cabeza en el buró, soltó un quejido mientras las mantas terminaban por caer sobre ella.

Se incorporó a la vez que masajeaba su cabeza "menos mal que tienes la cabeza dura Lena" dijo para sí, soltando un suspiro. Pensó entonces en el sueño que había tenido, sin duda había contemplado una batalla impresionante, ataques inmensamente destructivos causados por espadas irreales, y después la calma… y esos hombres de cabellera blanca, uno de los cuales contaba con unas antinaturales orejas en la cabeza. Comenzó a reírse al recordarlo, si claro un hombre con orejas de perro, no había duda alguna de que tenia una mente excesivamente creativa eso, o leía demasiadas novelas de fantasía. Bueno no se quejaba su inmensa capacidad de crear mundos fantásticos y seres irreales era lo que hacia que sus pinturas fueran tan amadas y tan reconocidas por la gente. Sonrió… tendría que pintar a esos dos, claro eso después de acabar el dibujo de la leyenda que le había contado ese anciano en el museo de historia.

El sonido de su despertador la devolvió a la realidad haciéndola pegar un brinco, sus ojos color caoba se centraron en el aparato 6:10 am soltó un bostezo e incorporándose apago el aparato.

Se estiro y caminando descalza se perdió en el cuarto de baño, tomo una ducha corta, se coloco el uniforme escolar (una falda azul marino, camisa blanca y chaleco del mismo color que su falda, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros) cepillo su largo cabello chocolate y observo su reflejo.

Su piel estaba un poco más pálida de costumbre y sus ojos caoba enmarcados por las tupidas pestañas oscuras resaltaban a causa de las ojeras bajo sus ojos dándole un aspecto demasiado cansado.

No le sorprendía después de todo llevaba ya un par de semanas sin dormir bien, todo gracias a sus sueños, sueños que le atormentaban, en unos le secuestraban en otros veía batallas de humanos y demonios, pero en todos estaba aquel joven de cabello blanco y mirada altiva de tono dorado. Se pregunto entonces porque le soñaba tanto, soltó una risita encogiéndose de hombros antes de tomar su cosmetiquera. Odiaba el maquillaje, casi tanto como pelearse con Dark su mellizo pero solo con él podría ocultar las tremendas ojeras que se cargaba.

Una vez lista se encamino a la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con la imagen adormilada de Dark quien bosteza mientras intentaba inútilmente el arreglarse la corbata, le golpeo con suavidad las manos para atarla.

- Buenos días – murmuro el muchacho dejando que su hermana se encargara de la corbata.

- Buenos días Dark – respondió dándole una amplia sonrisa, su hermano frunció el ceño y tomando su barbilla le levanto el rostro. Sus ojos verde musgo escrutaron su rostro por un largo minuto, luego le soltó.

- ¿maquillaje? – pregunto en tono de burla.

- Cállate, no podía ocultar de otra manera las ojeras – soltó apenada esquivando su mirada.

- Eso te pasa por quedarte hasta tarde con tus cuadros y tus amigos los libros.

- No es eso – respondió dando un suspiro – y tampoco tiene que ver con la maratón de películas de miedo que han estado pasando.

- ¿Entonces?

- Son esos sueños otra vez – comentó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que comenzaran a caminar – no se porque he empezado a tenerlos de nuevo, recuerdas cuando niña… después de tenerlos no lograba dormir durante semanas.

- ¿Son sobre lo mismo?

- No, no hay lobos… al menos no por el momento, lo que si hay son guerras y…

- ¿Y qué? – preguntó al no verla seguir

- Dirás que estoy loca, pero hay demonios, cientos de ellos.

- ¿Demonios? – pregunto burlón a lo que Lena le miro molesta – Oye vamos, no puedes esperar que me tome eso enserio, los demonios no existen ¿ok? Solo son sueños, no les hagas caso Lena… si los ignoras pasaran como pasaron cuando éramos niños

- ¿Y si no lo son Dark? – preguntó temerosa – Y si son premoniciones.

- Tiene años que nadie en la familia tiene una Lena, y en dado caso que lo fuera – comentó tomando su rostro entre sus manos – Yo estoy contigo ¿vale? No dejare que nada te pase – aseguró antes de besar su frente – ahora olvídate de eso y preocúpate por la exposición que tienes el fin de semana, no queremos que sea un desastre.

- Como si eso pudiera pasar – comentó antes de sonreírle.

- Eso es, así te ves mucho mejor – aseguró – no luces como tú cuando no sonríes.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso hermanito – le enseño la lengua y se encamino a la puerta. Antes de salir escucho a su hermano pidiendo que no llegase muy tarde , soltó un simple "si" y se encamino al colegio.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Kagome observaba las montañas en la distancia ignorando por completo a sus compañeros de viaje. Desde hacia unos días Sesshomaru se había ausentado diciendo que Rin reencarnaría, era una posibilidad que lo hiciera, después de todo la niña nunca había cometido alguna falta. Sin embargo también existía la posibilidad de que no lo hiciera. Que ella supiera, ella había reencarnado porque Kikio había tenido poder espiritual y que recordara Rin no lo tenía, claro que eso no se lo había dicho al demonio. A pesar de querer ocultarlo Sesshomaru se noto mucho más tranquilo cuando pensó que Rin volvería, se notaba… esperanzado y ella no iba a ser quien rompiera su ilusión de volver a verla. Suspiro y regreso su mirada al interior de la cabaña, viendo a sus amigos convivir animadamente mientras comían, claro a excepción de Kohaku quien desde el fallecimiento de la joven había estado completamente ausente, las únicas que al parecer habían notado el cambio eran Sango y ella, bueno ella se había percatado de que Kohaku se había enamorado de la joven mucho tiempo antes que Sango, aún recordaba la cara de incredulidad que puso cuando se lo dijo, Sango le había dicho que tendía a imaginarse cosas pero al ver como su hermano seguía a la joven protegida de Sesshomaru por la aldea conversando y riendo la mayor parte del tiempo, había terminado por estar de acuerdo. Sonrió con tristeza. Kohaku ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de confesarle sus sentimientos, llevaba asegurándoles a ambas que lo haría antes de que el tiempo estipulado por Sesshomaru se agotara, ahora sabía que se estaba arrepintiendo por no habérselo dicho cuando estaba con vida. En ese momento Kaede le dio una mirada antes de encaminarse a la puerta.

- Kagome – llamó – acompáñame por hierbas medicinales, la temporada de invierno se acerca y quiero tener preparado un antídoto para el resfrío – Kagome se levanto entonces del tatami y sin decir nada siguió a la anciana. Ambas caminaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Kaede considero que Inuyasha no sería capaz de escucharlas – ¿Ahora me dirás que es lo que pasa Kagome?

- No.. no es nada anciana Kaede.

- Oh vamos niña, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa – comentó – has estado demasiado callada desde que le dimos el último adiós a Rin. ¿Te ha dicho algo Sesshomaru que te haya hecho daño?

- Para nada – respondió dando otro suspiro – No ha dicho nada que pueda causarme un daño y aunque lo hiciera sabe que no le daría importancia, después de todo Sesshomaru no siente gran afecto por nosotros los humanos.

- ¿Entonces a qué se debe esa cara? – preguntó.

- Tiene que ver con algo que me dijo, fue un poco antes de que se marchara – comentó observando el pozo por el que regresaba a su época en la distancia – él dijo que Rin iba a volver.

- Volver… ¿Te refieres a reencarnar? – preguntó, a lo que Kagome asintió – ya veo, y que es lo que te preocupa.

- Que no estoy segura de que eso vaya a ser posible – comentó – sé que es gracias a Kikio que yo pude atravesar el pozo desde mi época, conocerlos a Inuyasha, a usted y a los demás, todo gracias a que me transmitió sus poderes espirituales; pero en el caso de Rin…

- Te preocupa porque Rin no tenia poder espiritual alguno – completó, a lo que Kagome asintió – puede que no fuera muy notorio para ti Kagome, pero esa niña si que tenía un poco, no podría considerarse poderoso y solo aparecía cuando se sentía demasiado triste o asustada y muchas veces ni ella misma se daba cuenta, pero para alguien como Sesshomaru esos pequeños atisbos de poder no pasaban desapercibidos, él mismo me lo dijo cuando la dejo aquí, sin embargo aún no entiendo porque no quería que desarrollara sus habilidades en ese ámbito

- Entonces… si va a volver

- Eso espero – soltó dándole una mirada al pozo – Kagome, ¿no crees que debería darle una visita a tu madre?, hace meses que no vas a pasar un par de días a tu época – comentó, a lo que Kagome le miró sorprendida – además me gustaría que me trajeras esos dulces de café – kagome rió al oírla, luego paro en seco y regresó su mirada al pueblo.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes por ellos, me aseguraré de que Inuyasha no se meta en problemas con su hermano y estoy segura de que los chicos podrán entretenerlo un par de días para que también te deje a ti tranquila.

- Sesshomaru no planea regresar, sra. Kaede – comentó a lo que Kaede le sonrió

- Algo me dice que lo tendremos que aguantar por un tiempo – Kagome se dispuso a preguntar pero Kaede se limitó a darle unas palmadas en la espalda – anda vete, ya tendrás tiempo para preocuparte por Inuyasha después. Kagome lo pensó un poco antes de sonreír, se iría un par de días después de todo, el pueblo estaba tranquilo y como decía Kaede ella no había visitado a su madre, debía estar muy preocupada por ella.

- De acuerdo, por favor dígale que estaré de vuelta la próxima semana – pidió antes de encaminarse al pozo, al llegar se despidió con la mano y tomando impulso se adentro en él. Kaede por su parte lo observo un momento luego carraspeó.

- ¿Por qué me pediste que convenciera a Kagome de irse a su mundo Inuyasha? – preguntó, a lo que el joven híbrido se colocó a su lado.

- No me vengas con esas anciana, sé que tu también puedes sentirlo – le recriminó, viéndola de reojo – ese poder cada vez se esta haciendo más fuerte y no tiene nada que ver con Sesshomaru… esa energía… es algo sumamente oscuro.

- Ahora que lo dices, ha estado incrementando con el paso de los días – comentó la anciana observando el cielo nuboso – y no solo eso, la energía es tan parecida a los fragmentos de la perla de shikon, no logro comprenderlo.

- Debe ser otra cosa anciana, nosotros vimos como la perla se desvaneció y nos encargamos de Naraku.

- Lo sé Inuyasha, pero… tienes que recordar que no puede haber luz si no existe oscuridad, es el balance que rige nuestro mundo. Lo que me pregunto ahora, es quien puede desear acabar con ese balance de nuevo.

- Ja!, pues quien quiera que sea, se las verá conmigo – aseguró confiado a lo que Kaede le sonrió.

- Espero sea así Inuyasha – murmuró regresando su mirada al cielo "pero me temo que lo que viene en camino no es algo con lo que vayamos a lidiar fácilmente" solo esperaba que de nuevo, pudiesen salir triunfantes.

Lena caminaba con tranquilidad, sumida en sus pensamientos con los auriculares a volumen alto. No entendía a que se debían los continuos sueños sobre el pasado, sabía que el tener visiones del futuro o regresiones era algo común en su familia, en especial proviniendo de parte de su madre, pero no había tenido que lidiar con ello durante mucho tiempo y de repente le atormentaban cientos de ellas. Suspiró, quizá le estaba dando demasiada importancia a algo que no valía la pena, no era como si por arte de magia fuera a aparecer en el medievo japonés para encontrarse con demonios y guerras, era imposible. Sonrió sintiéndose más tranquila, solo eran sueños, como decía Dark pronto pasarían. Continuó caminando concentrándose solo en la canción que transmitía su iPod sin percatarse a donde se dirigía, pronto se encontró en el interior de un templo antiguo, había grandes campos y el edificio de estructura medieval. Caminó un poco contemplando cada rincón con gran detalle. Nunca había entendido porque, pero le gustaba observar las construcciones antiguas. Se le hacían simplemente maravillosas; sus pasos le guiaron a través de un camino donde se alzaban infinidad de árboles de cerezo, los favoritos de su madre. Sonrió ampliamente al recordarla, era una mujer muy hermosa, cabello largo y negro como el suyo, piel blanca, ojos verde musgo y sonrisa amable. Recordaba cuan amorosa era con ella y su hermano, sus enseñanzas y su aroma, lirios y talco de bebé… extrañaba tanto a su madre, en especial en estos momentos cuando tenía que lidiar con sus sueños. Recordó como le abrazaba y le contaba historias antiguas sobre demonios buenos para calmarla, luego le cantaba una nana hasta que lograba quedarse dormida. Lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta, pronto se las secó con el dorso de la camisa y se esforzó por sonreír, no iba a llorar no podía hacerlo, a su madre jamás le había gustado verle triste, por ella… por ella sería fuerte. Inhaló profundamente y luego soltó el aire de a poco relajándose no debía estar triste, estaba segura de que su madre velaba por ella desde el cielo junto con su padre.

Miró entonces el alrededor notando el gran árbol que se alzaba imponente al final del camino, se acercó a él parando a una distancia prudencial, no sabia mucho de templos pero por los adornos del árbol dedujo que este era un árbol sagrado. Se quedo mirándolo un largo rato sin que nada se alterara, luego vinieron las imágenes, el hombre de cabello largo y blanco descansaba bajo la sombra de ese árbol mientras una joven niña de no mas de ocho años le llevaba un arreglo de flores, vio como el hombre abría los ojos mientras la niña parloteaba sin cesar, el hombre tomo entonces las flores que ella le daba colocándolas en el cinto de su espada, la niña sonrió ampliamente entonces y soltando una risa alegre se alejo un poco de él, el joven formo una mueca similar a una sonrisa antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria, pronto la niña corrió a su lado para después caminar a la par de él sin quitar su amplia sonrisa. Lena sintió entonces un dolor fuerte en su cabeza algo así como un golpe, soltó un leve quejido cerrando los ojos "pero que rayos" se dijo masajeando sus cienes con los dedos, tan rápido como vino el dolor se desvaneció, suspiro y abrió los ojos encontrando frente a ella a la misma niña.

- ¿pero qué? – se preguntó asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

- Ya casi es hora – dijo la niña con su cantarina voz sin quitar su sonrisa.

- Oh dios mío, esto no esta pasado – murmuro sobándose el puente de la nariz – hay Lena tus alucinaciones ya se están saliendo de control, no esta ahí, solo es un juego de tu mente… no esta ahí – se aseguro a lo que la niña soltó una risa haciendo que el rostro de Lena perdiera su color.

-Eres muy extraña – comentó divertida.

- Y tu… eres… eres un fantasma – la pequeña niña negó antes de señalar el árbol.

- Él me ha permitido verte.

- ¿Él? Hablas del árbol – preguntó a lo que la niña asintió.

- Tengo algo que pedirte – comenzó poniéndose seria – porque yo ya no puedo hacer nada por él.

- ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó sintiéndose estúpida e intrigada por estarle hablando a algo que en realidad no existía – el árbol necesita ayuda – la niña volvió a negar.

- Ahora es tu turno, confió en que cuando llegue el momento tú seas capaz de ayudarlo

- ¿Ayudarlo? Pero de que estas hablando – la niña soltó una risa y tal como se presento desapareció ante sus ojos – espera… a que te refieres con ayudarlo.

- Señorita – llamó una voz tras ella haciendo que se le helara la sangre, se giró sobre sus talones encontrándose con un niño de unos doce o trece años de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color - ¿con quien esta hablando? – preguntó

- Yo… con… con nadie simplemente ensayaba para una prueba de teatro – respondió avergonzada, el niño le miro durante un momento para después sonreír.

- Has venido a pedirle ayuda al árbol sagrado – comentó antes de mirar el árbol – aunque dudo que lo necesitas, vas a pasar… por un momento me he creído que hablabas sola – Lena rió colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó siguiéndole la corriente.

- Aja, pero si quieres sentirte mas segura deberías amarrarle un lazo a una de las ramas, cuando te conceda lo que quieres ven a quitárselo ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó.

- Uhm claro, eso haré – aseguró encaminándose al árbol, jaló entonces la cinta con la que se amarraba el cabello y sin pensarlo la ató a una de las ramas bajas del árbol – gracias por el consejo - dijo antes de sonreírle.

- No es nada, mi hermana dice que este es el árbol más poderoso del templo por eso si le pides algo con suficiente fuerza y fé este va a concedértelo

- Esperemos que lo haga – comentó acercándose de nuevo al niño – y ¿a quién le agradezco el consejo?

- Sota… Sota Higurashi – respondió tendiéndole una mano, Lena la estrechó sonriéndole.

- Un placer. Yo soy Lena Tsukimine – los ojos de Sota se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar el nombre.

- Eres… eres la pintora que tendrá su exposición en la gran galería ¿no es cierto?

- Si, así es.

- Oh por dios, es.. es un placer – aseguró – eh yo, yo soy un gran admirador tuyo… amo todas tus obras en especial las de tu colección de leyendas, son… son simplemente increíbles.

- Me alegra que te gusten – comentó soltando su mano – después de todo esa es la razón por la que las hago – Sota le miró sin entender – Yo no pintó para mí joven Higurashi, pintó para los demás, me gusta que lo que hago cause felicidad en las personas, que les traiga recuerdos o les haga soñar esa es la razón por la que me dedique a la pintura.

- Oh vaya, es… es increíble – Lena rió al ver el entusiasmo del niño – me encantaría en un futuro poder crear algo como lo que tu haces. Me gusta mucho la pintura pero aún no logro mostrar lo que deseo, espero enserio un día poder hacer cuadros tan maravillosos como los tuyos.

- Te daré un consejo Sota, no quieras ser como yo, busca tu camino y plasma en tus lienzos aquello que salga de tu corazón, de esa forma tus cuadros se volverán maravillosos y la gente podrá apreciarlo; del mismo modo que tu lo haces con mis cuadros. – Sota asintió entusiasmado ante el consejo, Lena le sonrió amable antes de acomodarse el bolso al hombro, este se tronó inesperadamente haciendo que lo que guardaba en su interior se desparramara en el suelo. Lena soltó un suspiro cansino, éste en definitiva no era su día y sin más se agachó a recoger sus cosas, Sota le ayudó a juntar papeles de dibujos y hojas con canciones escritas. Mientras las juntaba iba observando los dibujos de la joven, estos eran más como bocetos pero eran realmente impresionantes. Entre los que tomó hubo uno que en especial llamó su atención, en él se podía apreciar una aldea a lo lejos siendo observada por una mujer y un hombre con ¿orejas de perro? No podía ser… pero si era, era Kagome e Inuyasha.

- Este dibujo – susurró sin despegar su mirada, Lena le miró interrogante.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó haciendo que el chico le mirara – has encontrado uno que te guste.

- Bueno… este dibujo… ¿qué es? – preguntó tendiéndole el papel, Lena lo tomo y después de darle una mirada, se concentro en Sota.

- Este lo hice hace unos días – comentó – escuche una leyenda en el museo de historia de la ciudad, según lo que se dice hace mucho tiempo vivió en este poblado una joven sacerdotisa que se enamoró de un Hanyu, el Hanyu a su vez amaba a la sacerdotisa pero había un tercero que no soportaba verles juntos así que hizo cuanto estuvo en su alcance para separarles, así que hizo creer al hanyu que la sacerdotisa no le quería y que había fingido solo para eliminarlo y a su vez hizo creer a la sacerdotisa que el Hanyu le había traicionado para hacerse con el poder que ella tenia a cargo. La mujer ante aquella traición sello al Hanyu en un árbol sagrado ya que al ser mitad demonio este no podría morir, luego de hacerlo la sacerdotisa falleció.

- Es una historia muy triste – comentó fingiendo poco interés - ¿y el hanyu?

- No lo sé. Nuestro guía no comentó nada más… quizá siga sellado en aquel árbol, uno nunca sabe – comentó divertida.

- Si tan solo supieras – murmuro el chico.

- Si supiera ¿qué?

- Na…nada – Lena le escruto con la mirada a lo que Sota habló – bueno cuentan que unos cincuenta años más tarde otra sacerdotisa le ayudo, no estoy muy seguro.

- Supongo que nunca lo sabremos – susurró notando como el niño no dejaba de ver el dibujo que sostenía aun en sus manos - ¿quieres quedártelo?

- Eh? No, no, son tus dibujos… yo no podría – soltó apenado, sonrojándose levemente ante la mirada de la chica.

- Anda, tómalo – pidió tendiéndole el dibujo – velo como un regalo de mi parte.

- ¿Realmente puedo tomarlo? – preguntó

- Si… tómalo – insistió a lo que Sota lo tomó y sonrió ampliamente, tenía que enseñárselo a Kagome, ya imaginaba la cara que pondría cuando se lo mostrara. Lena se incorporó y acomodó sus cosas entre sus brazos – bueno, ha sido un gusto pero ya es algo tarde, debo irme si no quiero que mi hermano mande a buscarme por toda la ciudad.

- Ah claro – concordó – ve con cuidado – pidió Lena asintió y despidiéndose le dió la espalda para comenzar su recorrido y salir del templo. Sota lo pensó un momento y le gritó – ¡Lena! – la chica se giró esperando a que hablara – ¿Te veré otra vez?

- Claro… no me digas que no planeabas ir a mi exposición

- No me la perdería por nada – aseguró - ¿nos veremos ahí? Es que realmente me gustaría que conocieras a mi hermana.

- Cuenta con ello – le guiñó un ojo y se giró continuando con su camino.

Sota se quedo en el mismo sitio por un largo rato contemplando el dibujo, no sabía porque pero le daba la impresión de que Lena formaría una estrecha amistad con su hermana. Después de todo Kagome estaría severamente interesada en saber como había hecho para retratarla, aunque en realidad la que estuviera en el dibujo no fuera ella. Sonrió ampliamente y apretando el dibujo contra su pecho emprendió carrera al interior del templo. Lo único que faltaba es que su hermana volviese del medievo.

X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X88X8X8X8X 8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X 8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X 8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X88X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8

Bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado

Nos leemos pronto


	3. Chapter 3

Hola…. Hola aquí estoy de nuevo jeje. Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios enserio valoro mucho que les este gustando y que me estén ayudando con sus sugerencias, les aseguro que las tomo muy en cuenta.

Silver8fox: hola de nuevo. Me da gusto que te agrade la historia y te agradezco las sugerencias. Espero que en este capítulo queden mas claras las divisiones entre el pasado y el presente. También tome en cuenta lo de dividir los párrafos extensos espero este capí este mejor. En cuanto a las actualizaciones me he hecho el propósito de hacerlo cada viernes, porque entre semana ando bastante atareada con cosas que hacer =)

Sake´s Evil: yai! Me gusta que te agrade la historia y que le hayas agarrado el hilo tan fácilmente, en efecto Lena es la reencarnación de Rin, aunque no son iguales, tengo guardadas un par de sorpresas XD jeje y en cuanto a su edad Lena tiene 17 en efecto va al colegio pero también es una artista, me interesaba que Lena tuviese alguna forma de estar conectada con el pasado y la pintura me pareció buena idea n.n. Y referente a lo de FANDOM como lo puedo hacer ¿podrías ser tan amable de explicarme? Lamento el inconveniente pero uno que es nuevo jeje una gran disculpa por eso

Lau Cullen Swan: hola por primera vez =) me alegra ver que la historia te esta gustando, espero que este nuevo capítulo no te decepcione. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia con respecto a dividir pasado y futuro. Espero que este capítulo se te haga mucho más fácil de leer.

Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Hola, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me da gusto que la historia sea de tu agrado, como dije anteriormente es mi primer fic y pues es genial ver que a los demás les gusta. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.

Sin más por el momento aquí les dejo la historia

X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8XX8X8X8X8XX8 8X8X8X

Memories

Capítulo 3: Pinturas

Sota observaba con devoción el boceto que Lena le había obsequiado, lo atesoraría como a nada, después de todo era la creación de su ídolo, aún no se creía que una chica de diecisiete hiciera cuadros tan maravillosos y todavía se diera el tiempo para hacer deporte y para ser una de las alumnas mas reconocidas de su instituto, en definitiva esperaba poder llegar a ser como ella.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al escuchar el portazo de la puerta principal y el grito de su hermana "estoy en casa" al momento se incorporó de la cama y sin siquiera calzarse los zapatos se encamino al hall, y al ver a su hermana se lanzó a sus brazos. Kagome le recibió con una gran sonrisa dando vueltas con él.

- hola Sota – soltó alegre antes de casi asfixiarlo en un abrazo – me da gusto ver que me extrañaste.

- Pero que dices, yo siempre te extraño – recriminó soltándose del agarre a lo que Kagome río.

- Ya lo sé Sota, pero sabes que me gusta molestarte – comentó escuchando pasos a su espalda.

- Kagome – llamó su madre haciendo que le volteara a ver – que bueno que estés en casa, hoy hice curry para la cena… porque no vienes al comedor y nos cuentas como están todos en la aldea de Inuyasha.

- Claro – comentó no muy animada al pensar en Rin, su expresión no paso desapercibida a los ojos de su madre.

- Querida ¿todo esta bien? – preguntó.

- Si mama, no tienes de que preocuparte – aseguró revolviéndole el pelo a Sota a lo que este hizo un mohín molesto haciéndola sonreír – vamos a cenar Sota.

- Espera Kagome, antes de eso hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

- ¿No puede esperar hasta después de la cena? – preguntó a lo que Sota negó – bueno y ¿qué es eso tan importante? – Sota sonrió ampliamente y le tendió el boceto, Kagome lo tomó insegura y al ver la imagen se sonrojo en sobre manera.

- So…Sota ¿tú has hecho esto? – preguntó incrédula – cómo es que…

- No he sido yo, pero al verlo de inmediato he pensado en ti y en Inuyasha, a que si se parecen.

- Si no has sido tu ¿quién? – preguntó entre asustada e incrédula.

- Recuerdas que te hable de una pintora que me gusta mucho – Kagome asintió alternando su mirada entre el dibujo y la cara de su hermano – bueno pues ella me lo ha obsequiado, esta tarde ha venido a pedirle ayuda al árbol sagrado y me he encontrado con ella por casualidad.

- Las casualidades no existen muchacho, solo existe lo inevitable – comentó el abuelo antes de centrar su atención en su nieta - ¡Kagome! Que gusto que estés de vuelta, ya me he inventado otro par de enfermedades para tus días de ausencia, no te preocupes por nada.

- Abuelo…

- Si, si no tienes nada que agradecerme, ya sabes que me gusta hacer lo mejor por esta familia – el anciano rió mientras se perdía rumbo a la cocina. Kagome suspiró pensando en la sarta de enfermedades que su abuelo se abría inventado, luego regreso su atención al dibujo. ¿Lo había hecho una pintora que no tenía ninguna relación con ellos? Pero como era posible, si en efecto los que estaban en ese cuadro eran Inuyasha y ella ¿Podría ser? Dirigió su mirada a su hermano a lo que este le miro con una interrogante.

- Sota… ¿cómo era la persona que te lo dio? – preguntó.

- Eh… pues… - Sota dudó ¿a qué venia esa pregunta? – pues es muy amable y sencilla además de divertida… aunque también es un tanto extraña.

- ¿Extraña? – Kagome negó – No Sota me refiero a como es físicamente.

- Ah… es un poco más baja que tú, su cabello es entre dorado y chocolate largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos son negros y tiene la piel muy blanca, y es bastante delgada aunque se nota que hace ejercicio – su hermano se sonrojo mientras lo decía. Kagome por su parte empezó a comparar la descripción con la de Rin y encajaba, a excepción de la altura y el color del cabello y los ojos ¿los ojos de Rin eran negros? No lo recordaba, volvió a suspirar tenia que poner más atención a las personas que le rodeaban – ¿por qué me lo preguntas hermana?

- No es nada, es solo que me intriga saber quién le gusta a mi hermanito – comentó molestándolo a lo que Sota se sonrojo aun más, no podía decirle que creía que esa joven podía ser la reencarnación de la protegida de un demonio, Sota no lo entendería.

- ¡Ella no me gusta! – aseguró cruzándose de brazos – Yo solo… solo admiro su trabajo, eso es todo.

- Si tu lo dices, y dime viene muy seguido por aquí – preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor seguida de Sota.

- No que yo sepa, ayer a sido la primera vez que la he visto.

- Pero volverá a venir ¿no? – preguntó esperanzada, necesitaba conocerla, saber si era quien creía que era.

- No lo creo, estos días va a estar muy ocupada – hablo para si – después de todo debe asegurarse de que todo este listo para el fin de semana.

- ¿Para qué cosa? – preguntó sin entender.

- Como que ¿para qué?, hay Kagome y luego te quejas de que nunca te digo nada, la última vez que viniste te dije que Lena Tsukimine tendría su exposición en la ciudad.

- Si, si, y dijiste que morías por ir, tanto que mama me esta obligando a acompañarte porque no puede dejar que vayas solo – Sota frunció el ceño al escucharla.

- Pues es este fin de semana – dijo.

- Ya, pero que tiene que ver con… me estas diciendo que es ella.

- Aja, es increíble ¿no?

- ¿pues que edad tiene? – preguntó en voz alta, si tendría su exposición en la galería de arte de la ciudad debía ser alguien de renombre y si lo era por obvia razón tendría que tener sus buenos años.

- Diecisiete.

- ¡Tiene diecisiete! – estaba completamente impresionada, es decir nunca había escuchado de alguien que tuviese una exposición a tan corta edad.

- Eso es lo interesante hermana – comentó Sota – porque hay muchos pintores que morirían por tener la atención que ella esta recibiendo y eso que no tiene mucho de que ha empezado, abra mucha gente importante en el evento por eso debemos arreglarnos mucho para el ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, claro pero Sota ¿estas seguro de que podremos entrar? – preguntó al escuchar lo anterior – digo si es un evento exclusivo.

- No hay problema, compramos los boletos ¿no es cierto? Además Lena es mi amiga – contestó completamente seguro.

- Si tu lo dices – comentó restándole importancia – aunque yo insisto que quien te gusta es la pintora y no sus cuadros Sota.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es eso! –replicó molesto antes de seguir a su hermana al comedor.

***********************************************************pasado********************************************************************

Sesshomaru caminaba con tranquilidad subiendo la montaña en la que se encontraría con la bruja del tiempo, había sido un viaje largo no solo por la cantidad de demonios menores que se estaban acrecentando sin razón aparente, sino por esa presencia que no dejaba de seguirle el rastro, había intentado seguir a quien le observaba sin resultado alguno, mientras le perseguía su rastro terminaba por desvanecerse después de unos kilómetros para luego esparcirse a distintas direcciones.

No le gustaba, en especial porque no tenia idea de quién podría ser… el único ser que se le ocurría había muerto hacia años así que ¿quién se atrevería a estar desafiando de manera tan abierta al señor del oeste? Gruño levemente mientras se detenía a observar las colinas por un momento.

Jacken quien seguía sus pasos un poco más atrás observo a su señor en completo silencio. Siempre había creído que Rin no era más que un estorbo en los viajes que realizaban él y su amo pero en esos meses de ausencia había descubierto que la niña había hecho mucho más que eso, se había hecho sitio con ellos, por más que le repugnara admitirlo extrañaba a la mocosa, sus risas sin sentido, sus canciones aún más absurdas y más que nada extrañaba la paz que transmitía su amo cuando estaba con ella.

Ahora lo único que podía percibir en su amo era frustración y algo semejante al dolor, su amo había querido en demasía a esa niña humana, por eso al verlo tan melancólico aquel día había sacado a flote las palabras de su difunta madre; después de todo ella había sido quien al sacarla del infierno había dicho que esa humana estaba destinada para su amo bonito, claro que eso él no lo repetiría, su amo había cambiado en muchos aspectos, pero no por eso había dejado de ser orgulloso.

- Jacken – llamó Sesshomaru sin despegar su mirada del paisaje.

- Si amo bonito – respondió acercándose a él.

- ¿Cuánto falta?

- Pues no mucho en realidad, la morada de la bruja esta pasando esta montaña, cerca del lago – aseguró, Sesshomaru le miro de reojo antes de continuar avanzando.

- Ve y busca a Inuyasha, y dile que necesito que venga – ordenó dejando a Jacken estupefacto.

- Pero amo…

- Haz lo que te digo Jacken – dijo con voz autoritaria antes de emprender el vuelo para pasar la montaña a mayor velocidad, por alguna razón sabia que no tendría mucho tiempo para averiguar lo que quería.

Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba frente a la morada de la bruja. Esta le esperaba sentada frente a una cueva, la mujer vestía una túnica larga y negra, tenia ojos violeta y su cabello grisáceo caía a su espalda en una trenza, a pesar de los años que debía tener su piel aún se mostraba joven ante los ojos del yukai, en si no podría calcularle más de unos veinticinco años. La mujer se incorporó y le sonrió levemente.

- Jamás espere tener el placer de conocerte, Sesshomaru – comentó haciendo que el yukai se pusiera a la defensiva – Oh, no es para que te lo tomes a mal, no soy yo quien te sigue los pasos de eso puedes estar seguro, ya estoy demasiado vieja como para interesarme en cabrear a alguien como tú muchacho – aseguró dándole la espalda para comenzar a internarse a la cueva – mejor dime, ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí? – preguntó haciendo una seña con su delgada mano para que le siguiera.

- Quiero saber sobre ella – respondió escuetamente sabiendo que la mujer sabría a quien se refería, siguió a la mujer al interior y mientras bajaban por un camino largo de escaleras la mujer soltó una risa divertida.

- Tal como me lo dijo Irasue – Sesshomaru se detuvo mirando con cautela a la mujer – tu madre era una mujer muy sabia joven yukai, tanto que sabia que tú y tu medio hermano seguirían los pasos de su difunto padre – Sesshomaru gruño al verse comparado con su padre, la mujer soltó otra risita restando importancia a la reacción del yukai

Al llegar al final de la escalera, la mirada de Sesshomaru se concentro en observar el lugar. Había infinidad de libros guardados en estantes tallados en la piedra de la cueva, a la mitad de la habitación una mesa larga en la que descansaban infinidad de hierbas, hojas, flores y frascos con líquidos de diversos colores, arrugó la nariz cuando el hedor le caló, continuó con su inspección notando un caldero grande de metal negro del costado izquierdo de la habitación, en el había un liquido burbujeante de intenso color azul y a su derecha pudo notar una puerta.

- ¿Te agrada mi hogar? – preguntó la bruja pasando a un lado de la mesa para después aparecer una silla y sentarse en ella. La mujer suspiró al ver la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru en ella, le sorprendía que una joven humana tuviese la fuerza necesaria para no intimidarse con ella - ¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó sin saber como tratar con él, sin esperar por su respuesta creó otra silla frente a su mesa. Sesshomaru simplemente se sentó con elegancia frente a ella.

- Bruja…

- Anika – le interrumpió la mujer – llámame Anika, no es de mi agrado que se dirijan a mi con ese apelativo; ahora bien, me has dicho que has venido porque quieres saber sobre tu humana ¿qué te puedo decir sobre ella, que tú no sepas? – preguntó entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa, la mujer le miro a los ojos durante unos segundos para luego agachar la mirada – ya veo, así que esa pequeña a muerto – Sesshomaru gruño levemente al escucharla a lo que Anika le miro de nuevo – Si has venido para que la traiga de vuelta te digo desde ahora que no puedo ayudarte, burlar a la muerte es una cosa, pero traer a alguien que ya a cruzado el puente…

- Quiero saber cuando volverá – le cortó el yukai haciendo que Anika le mirara con sorpresa.

- ¿quieres saber cuando va a reencarnar? – preguntó entonces para después sonreír – eso no puedo decírtelo con total seguridad Sesshomaru, en especial porque no todas las personas son capaces de reencarnar – le informó a lo que Sesshomaru le miro con molestia – de acuerdo, de acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer al respecto… dime tienes alguna cosa que haya sido de ella, si es algo personal me sería de mucha más utilidad.

Sesshomaru le miró un rato sin decir nada para luego buscar en su túnica, de ella saco un colguije delgado de plata en el que se apreciaba una "r" finamente elaborada, la observó un momento recordando el cumpleaños en el que se lo había obsequiado, apenas dos años atrás, recordó su sonrisa mientras le pedía que se lo abrochara al cuello, desde aquel día Rin nunca se lo quito.

Se lo tendió a la mujer dudando un poco antes de soltarlo, la bruja analizó cada leve gesto del joven yukai notando la profunda tristeza que la niña le había causado con su partida, una tristeza que el gobernante se empeñaba en ocultar. Sonrió levemente al tomar el collar, Irasue le había dicho que cuando fuera no le dijera nada, que lo dejara buscar por ella, pero… ahora que veía el gran sufrimiento del Yukai, no podría cumplir con esa promesa… le diría, después de todo ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, por una vez sería completamente sincera sobre lo que viera.

Se incorporó y busco por un par de líquidos, los vacío en el interior del caldero haciendo que el liquido cambiara su color a un blanco puro, tomo dos rosas rojas tirándolas de igual manera en el caldero, para después volverse hacia el yukai, le escrutó con la mirada encontrando lo que buscaba en su estola.

Sesshomaru le miró con desconfianza cuando esta coloco su mano en su estola, "esto es impertinencia" pensó para luego sorprenderse al notar un largo cabello negro entre los dedos de la bruja, esta le sonrió y volviendo a darse la vuelta se encamino al caldero, enredo el cabello en la cadena y de igual forma lo tiro en su interior, el caldero soltó humo violáceo haciendo que la bruja se cruzara de brazos.

"Interesante" se dijo al ver aquella coloración, si era violeta solo significaba una cosa, esa niña volvería pero cuando lo hiciera…

- Voy a necesitar un cabello suyo, Lord Sesshomaru – comentó mirándolo desde su posición, se imagino que el lord se rehusaría pero un segundo después le observo tomar uno y cortarlo con sus garras. Se acerco a ella y se lo tendió a lo que la mujer señalo el caldero – Por favor – Sesshomaru lo dejo caer al interior del caldero haciendo que el humo se tornara azul rey – Así que es eso… debí imaginármelo

- …

- No me mire así, la chica va a volver… cuando me esta siendo difícil ver – agrego antes de meter su dedo a la mezcla – hay alguien que le esta protegiendo de cualquier magia existente… quizá – murmuro viendo la mano del demonio, antes de que este se moviera tomo su mano y adentro dos de sus dedos a la mezcla, Sesshomaru se quedo quieto mientras la mujer observaba el agua. Pronto la imagen de una joven cayendo de lo que parecía ser una cama apareció en el agua – Ahí estas.

Se dedico a observar a la joven por un rato, observo sus suaves facciones, su vitalidad y a un joven mejor dicho casi un niño que permanecía la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado, ¿podría ser?… movió la mano de Sesshomaru en circulo haciendo que por donde pasaban sus dedos el agua se tiñera de rojo, interesante así que hay había parado toda su esencia, vio a la joven frente a un árbol sagrado dibujando algo luego observo a aquella criatura que asechaba no solo a la joven sino también al lord del oeste, pronto la imagen se vio remplazada por la del medio hermano del yukai y la de la joven sacerdotisa aquella que estaba destinada para el hanyu… sonrió seria interesante ver la reacción del señor del Oeste, bueno con eso tendría que lidiar él, sin más saco la mano del demonio y le sonrió.

- Dos años después – comento, Sesshomaru la observo en silencio– ella va a nacer dos años después que la sacerdotisa amada de tu hermano, justo el 28 de marzo.

- Trecientos años – murmuro – debo esperar trecientos años para… volverla a ver.

- Me temo que sí… pero quizá puedas verla mucho antes de lo que te imaginas muchacho, después de todo esa joven sacerdotisa nunca debió aparecer aquí – comentó haciendo alusión a Kagome – porque no vas y pides su ayuda quizá ella sea capaz de encontrarla.

- A un humano…

- Tu protegida también proviene de esa estirpe Sesshomaru, no lo olvides – le recordó antes de tocar su pecho – me gustaría poder ayudarte más Sesshomaru pero no todo esta en mi alcance de visión… en esta imagen a aparecido una presencia poderosa, sea lo que sea los pondrá a prueba, deberás luchar si es que en realidad quieres estar con ella pero recuerda Sesshomaru, no todas las batallas se ganan con fuerza bruta y no todas las debilidades te limitan como tu piensas, hay una que en especial que hace fuerte a aquel que la aprecia.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó seco.

- Por una vez Sesshomaru – pidió – por una vez, hazle caso a lo que te dicta el corazón y no a tu cabeza. Confía en ella, no es tan débil como aparenta y en cuanto a él que te sigue, harías bien en no confiarte a pesar de lo débil de su presencia. Ahora vete, no deben verte aquí – le informó al escuchar ruidos fuera de la cueva – ve por la puerta el camino te llevara al otro lado de la montaña, en las encrucijadas mantente siempre a la derecha.

- Son insignificantes – murmuro.

- Podrías eliminarlos eso es cierto, pero si lo haces él tendrá lo que quiere Sesshomaru, sabrá que has venido a buscar aquí y tu niña volverá a correr peligro. Vete y encárgate de protegerla y cuando este a tu lado Sesshomaru… no te apartes de ella.

Sesshomaru se le quedo viendo un largo minuto hasta detectar a los tres seres que comenzaban a bajar la escalera, la mujer por su parte miro la mesa y tomando un par de hierbas termino por convertir la mezcla del caldero en algo semejante al lodo, al verlo asintió y revisando rápidamente sus libros con la mirada señalo uno, Sesshomaru lo tomo mientras la bruja sacaba del cajón un dije con la forma de un pentagrama y se lo entregaba señalando a la puerta. Sesshomaru la miro con una interrogante mientras abría la puerta.

- Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte para ella – comentó – el pentagrama le otorgara protección, el libro le dará visión y cuando la encuentres dile esto "no todo lo proveniente de la luz es bueno como no todo lo proveniente de la oscuridad es malo" ella sabrá que hacer – le aseguró.

Sesshomaru le dio una última mirada antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. La mujer lanzo un escudo de protección en ella haciéndola desaparecer a la vista de miradas curiosas, eso le daría algo de tiempo, se giro y apoyo sus manos en el caldero sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, lo apretó y sonrió. Al menos podía decir que había hecho algo útil por el adorado hijo de su mejor amiga

- Suerte… Sesshomaru – murmuro antes de recibir la estocada en la espalda, un alarido de dolor salió de sus labios a la vez que golpeaba el suelo de la cueva. Vaya manera de morir se dijo, sin luchar, sin evitar que le agredieran, tosió sangre ¿pelear? Si había guardado lo último de su magia para la llegada de Sesshomaru, sonrió a la vez que sentía el pie de aquella persona, bueno morir no sonaba tan mal si uno moría por el bienestar de un ser querido ¿no? Además la niña y Sesshomaru… ambos merecían otra oportunidad.

- Escoria – escucho decir a la persona que le aprisionaba contra el suelo, sintió el filo de su espada contra el cuello, el dolor de la cortada y luego todo se volvió negro.

El encapuchado saco su espada del cuello de la mujer al escuchar el perpetuo silencio de su corazón, limpió la hoja en la capa de la mujer y pisándole se asomo al caldero. Alzó una de sus finas cejas al ver la mezcla viscosa de color verdusco.

¿Era una broma? se preguntó miro entonces a sus pies notando la sangre de la bruja que ya comenzaba a mancharle las botas. Chasqueó la lengua para después envainar la espada en su cinto. Su hermano no estaría nada contento con que el Lord del Oeste se hubiera largado, sin embargo… tomo el borde del caldero y sin esfuerzo le volcó haciendo que todo su contenido se regara en el suelo, pronto las dos rosas quedaron a su vista, una blanca y una roja, sonrió de lado mirando el cuerpo inerte de la bruja…

- Que inteligente – murmuro con sarcasmo agachándose a tomarlas, al hacerlo un colguije pequeño repiqueteo en el suelo llamando su atención, con claridad pudo observar una "r" casi desecha y sonrió – Pero no lo suficiente… Asgort – llamó entonces a una de las figurillas que se inclino frente a ella – ve con mi hermano… dile que nuestro querido Sesshomaru, ya esta buscando por ella.

La figura frente a ella desapareció en un santiamén dejándola en la ahora oscura cueva. Ella sonrió apretando sus garras contra la palma de su mano. Pronto muy pronto tendrían su venganza y ella se aseguraría de estocar a Sesshomaru en su punto más débil, Pronto muy pronto lo haría probar de su propio dolor. Rió con ganas antes de perderse en la inmensidad del bosque. Ya faltaba muy poco.

*******************************futuro**********************************

Sus ojos se abrieron en la penumbra de su habitación, mientras gritaba se revolvió incomoda intentando zafarse de aquel que le sujetaba peleando con fuerza, pataleando y revolviendo las sabanas de su cama mientras soltaba golpes a diestra y siniestra fue ahí que escucho a Dark.

- Cálmate Lena – suplicó – vamos, tranquila soy yo… soy Dark – al escuchar la voz de su hermano se detuvo.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad sintiendo el inmenso nudo en su garganta y las terribles ganas de soltarse a llorar. Al verla más controlada su hermano le soltó sentándose frente a ella en la cama. Lena hipo y sin meditarlo se aferro al pecho de su hermano y se soltó a llorar. Dark por su parte se limito a acariciarle el cabello mientras le dejaba llorar.

- Tranquila Lena… todo esta bien… no ha sido más que un mal sueño, todo esta bien – le aseguró con dulzura a lo que su hermana hipo de nuevo se separo de él y comenzó a secarse las lagrimas.

- Era horrible Dark… es horrible – murmuro con la voz quebrada abrazándose a si misma – Lo que veo… es horrible.

- Shh, tranquila – pidió – solo ha sido un mal sueño, no hagas caso… no es real – su hermano le acaricio el rostro retirando las lagrimas que aun caían por él – todo esta bien… es solo el reflejo de la carga de estrés a la que te estas sometiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Nada malo te va a pasar – aseguró.

- ¿Lo prometes? – pregunto permitiéndose actuar como la hermana pequeña, Dark le sonrió.

- Te lo prometo… y pase lo que pase, te prometo que siempre voy a estar contigo – Lena asintió sorbiendo su nariz haciendo que su hermano sonriera ante el infantil gesto.

- Iré a prepararte un poco de leche caliente, mama siempre decía que ayudaba para conciliar el sueño – beso la frente de su hermana y se dispuso a salir.

- Dark – le llamó, el chico se volvió desde la puerta - ¿hoy puedes quedarte conmigo? – preguntó a lo que el asintió.

- Si soy de ayuda para que se vayan tus pesadillas aquí me quedo lo que resta de la semana – Lena soltó una pequeña risa secándose las lagrimas observando a su hermano desparecer por el corredor.

Suspiró y abrazándose a si misma revivió el sueño, ¿quién era esa mujer? ¿por qué buscaba hacerle daño? ¿por qué justamente a él? ¿y él a quien buscaba? Se mordió el labio sintiendo una breve corriente de aire proveniente de su ventana al girar su mirada, la vio, la niña del templo estaba ahí sentada.

- ¿Vienes a burlarte de mi? – preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente patética de preguntar algo así, la niña solo negó.

- ¿Ahora entiendes porque necesito tu ayuda? – preguntó ella a su vez – Solo tú puedes ayudarlo.

- Pero de que estas hablando… solo es un sueño, ese hombre no es real, nada es real… ni siquiera tu – se aseguró a lo que la niña sonrió.

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a los almohadones de la cama, Lena miró en la misma dirección encontrando en uno de ellos un cabello de color blanco, lo tomo entre sus dedos repitiéndose que no era real, lo observo un momento antes de volver a mirar a la niña.

- ¿Qué esta pasando?

- Eso es algo que ya deberías saber – murmuro antes de soltar una risa y desaparecer. Lena intento incorporarse sintiendo como algo se deslizaba de sus piernas al suelo, al mirar hacia allí se encontró con su block de dibujo abierto, lo levanto temerosa y miro, al momento soltó el block asustada a la par que la puerta de entrada se abría de nuevo dejando entrar a su hermano.

Dark la observo desde la puerta con la bandeja de la leche entre las manos, se acerco a ella, suspiro y dejo la bandeja de la cena en el buro para después agacharse a recoger el block, al ver lo dibujado en él, miro a su hermana quien parecía ida.

- Lena – le llamó a lo que esta le miro - ¿qué es esto? – preguntó Lena simplemente negó abrazándose a si misma, comenzando a llorar otra vez.

- Oh no, no, no llores – suplicó sentándose a su lado abrazándola.

- No es nada – le aseguro abrazándose a él – no es nada – murmuro de nuevo sintiendo como su hermano la envolvía en sus brazos. Le abrazo de vuelta sintiéndose más segura, aunque a la vez nerviosa al ver aun entre sus dedos aquel cabello de blanco tan puro.

- Todo esta bien – escucho hablar a su hermano y a pesar de saber que las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien. Se permitió sentir consuelo con las palabras de su hermano.

Desde la ventana la pequeña niña miro el gesto que compartían ambos hermanos, y sonrió con triste volviéndose a ver por la ventana. La luna estaba grande y alumbraba el interior de las casas con su luz natural

Ya faltaba muy poco…

X8X8X8XX8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X 8X8X8X8X8XX88X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X 8X8X8X

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora… lamento haberme tardado en actualizar, hay mil excusas para decir por que tarde pero no vale la pena estar justificándome, lo que si puedo decir es que prometo esforzarme por actualizar cada viernes como dije antes ¿vale? Bueno espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado nos leemos pronto.

chao


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos n.n, espero se encuentren bien. Sé que me tarde bastante en subir este capítulo pero me he estado tratando de adaptar a mis nuevos horarios de clases y de actividades extra curriculares. Lo que si puedo asegurarles es que aunque me tarde un poco más me esforzare por traerles una buena continuación de esta historia.

Jennycat: hola, lamento la demora y me alegra que te guste mi historia. Amm respecto a tu pregunta depende jajaja depende de por qué camino me lleve la historia. Este capítulo es de 16 hojas de word, pero el primer y segundo capítulo fueron de 10. Considero que en realidad no importa cuantas hojas ocupes siempre y cuando puedas dejar en algún punto emocionante la historia. Espero haber sido de ayuda =)

Sake's Evil22: Hola, hola. Me da gusto que sigas la historia, una gran disculpa por la demora . Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado y no te decepcione.

Lau Cullen Swan: gracias por tu comentario, como te dije antes me da gusto ver que les agrada la historia. espero este capítulo también sea de tu agrado XD.

Bueno sin más por el momento aquí les dejo el capítulo. =)

X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8

Memories

Capítulo 3: Creación

Lena se observó de nuevo en el espejo detallando el bonito y sencillo vestido color topacio a juego con los zapatos de tacón alto sin creerse que luciera bien en ella. El día anterior en la tienda Dark había insistido en que lo comprara, diciendo que debía usarlo en la exposición ya que hacia que su tono de ojos resaltara.

Se mordió el labio mirándose inconforme, su cabello caía suavemente cairelado a su espalda, apenas adornado por una sencilla peineta dorada. Suspiro. Por alguna razón no le agradaba, sabía que debía arreglarse más para la ocasión pero estaba cansada, además nunca había sido vanidosa. Se encogió de hombros sonriéndose a si misma en el espejo, con el delineado de los ojos, algo de rímel y un toque de gloss debía ser suficiente.

Dark golpeó con suavidad la puerta abierta de su alcoba haciendo que Lena se girara a verle. Su hermano lucía excesivamente apuesto, el traje claro junto a la camisa verde agua resaltaban el musgo de sus ojos; sonrió, no había incluido corbata en el conjunto y su cabello lucia ese despeinado arreglado que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Me gusta el estilo – comentó divertida mientras su hermano se le acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Sin corbata? – preguntó observándolo encogerse de brazos.

- Si, será muy tu evento hermanita, pero yo sigo teniendo que proteger mi reputación de chico malo – Lena rió – hablando de ello, tú tampoco luces nada mal – comentó haciendo que Lena frunciera el seño volviéndose a ver en el espejo

- ¿Enserio te gusta Dark? – preguntó desconfiada, su hermano colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros asomándose por un lado, para verla de pies a cabeza en el espejo.

- Pues no se supone que te lo diga – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa – después de todo soy tu hermano, mi trabajo es molestarte Lena pero…si… luces bien.

- ¿Y el maquillaje? – preguntó tímida cruzando su mirada con la de Dark en el espejo, él chasqueó la lengua y le soltó.

- Me gusta más cuando vas sin el – confesó dándole la espalda – pero va de acuerdo a la ocasión.

- Gracias – murmuro sincera – espero que los demás opinen lo mismo.

- Hmp, tú serás la que se vera mejor entre todas ellas – aseguró caminando hacia la puerta – después de todo a nadie le gusta salir con un payaso Len… nos gusta el look… más natural – Lena sonrió al escucharlo llamarle "Len" no lo había hecho desde su mudanza a casa del abuelo – Ahora, si ya has terminado de contemplarte en el espejo debemos irnos – informó mirándola sobre su hombro – No es correcto llegar a tarde a un evento, en especial cuando uno es la atracción principal.

- Por supuesto – concordó – ya solo preparo mi bolso, ve bajando no tardare mucho.

- De acuerdo, tienes diez minutos, si te tardas más te arrastrare escaleras a bajo – amenazó antes de salir de la habitación y desaparecer por el corredor.

Lena negó divertida encaminándose al armario, Dark tendía a ser un poco extremista algunas veces. Buscó en el armario y saco un bolso mediano, lo deposito en su cama y dando un suspiro comenzó a llenarlo. Metió el maquillaje por si debía retocarlo, una pluma, un pequeño cuaderno de anotaciones, lápiz, goma y un pequeño tubo de su perfume. Eso era todo, sonrió para si notando su block de dibujo abierto a un lado del bolso.

La imagen retratada era de un claro en el bosque, había mucha vegetación y muchas aves; el agua se veía cristalina y plateada a consecuencia de los rayos de la luna, de cierta forma los arboles parecían estarse moviendo a causa de la suave brisa que pasaba entre sus ramas. Lo contemplo percibiendo el aroma del bosque casi como si estuviese ahí, pronto un leve movimiento en las ramas del dibujo le espanto ¿Se había movido? no, no, cerro sus ojos y los tallo con suavidad teniendo cuidado de no arruinarse el maquillaje, al abrirlos miro de nuevo hacia el dibujo, nada… solamente era un dibujo. Suspiro, ya estaba alucinando otra vez, negó ya tenia suficiente con la niña fantasma que parecía no querer dejarle, ahora creer que sus obras se movían ya era demasiado.

Un golpe en la puerta la hizo brincar. Rodó los ojos, no podía haberse retrasado tanto viendo un dibujo ¿o si?

- Dark, te dije que no tardaba – hablo cerrando su bolso mirando en dirección a la puerta. Su rostro se puso pálido al ver que no era su hermano quien le observaba, sino la pequeña niña ataviada en un sencillo vestido color ciruela, su cabello estaba arreglado en un moño alto dejando unos rebeldes mechones al frente, sus pies se encontraban adornados con unas sencillas alpargatas doradas - ¿Qué… Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Porqué estas vestida así?

- ¿Sabes?... no deberíamos ir a ese evento – comentó acercándose para sentarse a un lado suyo en su cama – es peligroso… - Lena le miró molesta, ¿pero quién se creía para decirle que no fuera? Llevaba esperando por ese evento todo el año, y un momento había dicho ¿Deberíamos, en plural? Se cruzo de brazos esperando una explicación. La niña suspiro y miro en dirección a la ventana. El crepúsculo se apreciaba con total claridad sobre los edificios y las casas… ya era casi la hora.

- Sabía que te molestarías si no te dejaba ir, en eso diferimos mucho tú y yo, no me gusta tentar a la suerte… sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que vayas, así que iré contigo.

- Perdón – soltó incrédula haciendo que la niña le mirara directamente – Oh no corazón, tú no vas a venir. Ya tengo mucho con tener que lidiar contigo todo el rato como para dejar que me estés atormentando durante mi exposición.

- Entonces no vayas – insistió a lo que Lena negó.

- No eres nadie para decirme que hacer – contestó simplemente.

- Porque rayos no lo entiendes – replicó enojada – si vas lo único que vas a hacer es ponerte en peligro.

- Si claro, como si alguien fuera a atacarme – dijo sarcástica – la exposición es en el centro de la ciudad es un lugar seguro, además va a haber mucha seguridad en el evento… Ya tengo suficiente con Dark andando como paranoico ahora no empieces tú con ello. No voy a estar sola así que cálmate Casper – soltó burlona nombrándola como el fantasma amigable de las películas, la niña rodo los ojos al oírla y suspiro.

- No se trata de que estés sola o no – le explicó – hay cosas que desconoces sobre ti y sobre lo que te rodea Lena… cosas que sabes pero que te obligas a ignorar sobre tu mundo. Dime ¿jamás te has preguntado porque mataron a tu madre y a ustedes les dejaron con vida? O ¿por qué tu abuelo insiste en que sepas sobre las leyendas antiguas? ¿por qué tus entrenamientos? ¿por qué la urgencia por incrementar tu condición física? ¿El porque de tus sueños y tus pesadillas? ¿Lo has pensado, Lena?– Lena le miro asustada, ¿cómo sabia todo eso? La niña le sonrió levemente – Lo que estará ahí no va a ser algo de lo que te puedan proteger, estas segura de que podrás lidiar con ello – le miro preocupada.

- Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido – dijo - ¿protegerme de que? ¿por qué alguien querría atacarme? Y lo de mi madre, fue un accidente – contesto segura.

- ¿Estas segura? – insistió – Lena, tú y yo sabemos que fue lo que viste ese día, que fue lo que hiciste, que es lo que ese collar te ayuda a ocultar – Lena agarro instintivamente el pequeño dije que adornaba su cuello – tú y yo sabemos mejor que nadie que te han estado siguiendo los pasos desde que no eras mas que una niña ¿por qué crees que Dark se empeña en cuidarte tanto, en evitar que te exaltes?

- El no podría saberlo, se desmayo antes de que pasara – murmuro bajando los brazos – Dark no es un fenómeno como yo.

- Dark puede verme – afirmó –del mismo modo que haces tu, ambos son especiales Lena y lo sabes, no te lo niegues, si sigues así estoy segura de que no pasaremos de esta noche.

- Como si eso fuera lo que te preocupara – soltó molesta – a ti lo único que te interesa es que ayude a ese hombre o bestia o lo que sea.

- No te has dado cuenta – murmuró entonces – no me interesa solamente eso Lena, en realidad quiero que vivas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque solo tú eres capaz de convertirte en lo que yo quería ser y jamás logre. Solo tú… no puedo permitir que sea alguien más – dijo cerrando sus manos en puño y mordiéndose el labio tal como hacia Lena, mientras gruesas lagrimas se soltaban recorriendo con libertad sus pálidas mejillas. Lena le miro en silencio sintiéndose terrible por hacerla llorar. Estaba muerta cierto, pero nadie debía sufrir de esa manera, una manera tan intensa que hasta ella misma la sentía en su interior. Pronto la asaltaron las inmensas ganas de llorar, sin embargo respiro hondo y se prohibió hacerlo, se arrodillo frente a la niña y con cautela acerco su mano al rostro de la niña. Ella lo notó y la miro incrédula pero no se retiro. Lena le acaricio con la yema de los dedos el rostro, sintiendo una especie de frio recorriendo su mano, luego la inmensa suavidad de la piel de la niña como si esta fuera de carne y hueso y no un ser incorpóreo.

- No llores – pidió entonces – si lo haces me harás llorar a mi también – murmuro sin entender porque le decía como era que se sentía – no sé quien seas, ni que fue lo que te paso pero… prometo que hare mi mayor esfuerzo por ayudarte en lo que necesitas ¿vale?

La niña asintió sonriéndole tímida y girándose al momento miro hacia la puerta en donde Dark miraba petrificado la escena. Lena miró en la misma dirección notando como el ceño de su hermano se fruncía al ver a la niña.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó a la niña en tono serio, Lena solo le había visto así un par de veces, en general Dark prefería la faceta de comediante - te dije que te quería lejos de ella.

- Dark – le llamó haciendo que el chico le mirara – tu… tu puedes verla.

- Claro, nunca has sido la única Lena – respondió seco regresando su mirada a la niña – ¿y bien?

- No voy a irme – murmuro insegura a lo que Dark frunció el seño – No puedes obligarme.

- Puedo hacerlo de ser necesario – aseguró apretando los puños, mientras en estos se notaba una leve coloración grisácea. La niña se asusto al verlo, estaba furioso lo sabía, pero ella tenía que hacer que Lena le acompañara, tenía que ayudar a su Amo no podía fallar, si lo hacia él… sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas haciendo que Lena viera con molestia a su hermano.

- ¡Ya para! – ordenó haciendo que Dark le mirara incrédulo – Que no ves que la estas asustando. Déjala tranquila.

- Lena…

- Es solo una niña Dark – le defendió – y si nos vamos a lo mas técnico es un fantasma, no puede hacerme nada.

- De eso no puedes estar segura – le contradijo – no sabemos ni siquiera porque esta aquí, ni de donde viene, ni a quién pudo traer con ella, es peligrosa Lena.

-No lo es… si ves fantasmas como yo sabes bien que si esta aquí no es porque sea mala, simplemente es porque tiene asuntos pendientes, y yo sé que ella esta aquí por mi – le informó a lo que la niña le miro incrédula – yo soy su asunto pendiente – Dark la miro sorprendido viendo de nuevo a la niña. Esta al notar la mirada del chico solo asintió antes de ocultarse tras las piernas de Lena.

- ¿Eres su asunto pendiente? – preguntó sin creerlo – No es… no es posible, ¡esa niña lleva muerta mas de trecientos años Lena! Tu no puedes…

- Lo sé – aseguró mirando a la niña a su lado quien arrugaba levemente su vestido entre las manos – yo tampoco se muy bien de que va todo esto ni el ¿porqué? Pero por alguna razón soy el ancla de la niña aquí en la Tierra, me escogió por algo Dark y voy a ayudarla.

- ¡Qué! Estas de broma verdad – soltó desesperado – No lo vas a hacer Lena, no te vas a poner en peligro por ella. Esto no es mi amigo el fantasma, no es como en la tele Lena.

- Y crees que no lo sé – reprochó – eh lidiado con esto desde que tengo memoria, creyendo prácticamente que estaba loca porque ni tu, ni el abuelo parecían interesados en lo que yo les decía, y ahora me vengo enterando de que tú me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo, no me salgas ahora con que es peligrosa Dark… voy a ayudarla.

- Lena… tu no entiendes – murmuro irritado – intento protegerte de acuerdo, hay cosas demasiado oscuras, demasiado malas. Tú no tienes porque estar en el centro de ellas, no vas a ponerte en peligro – Lena le miro incrédula.

- ¡Oh cielo santo! ¡Ya no soy un bebe Dark! ¡Por una vez deja de ser tan sobreprotector! – gritó ya desesperada.

- ¡No voy a perderte! – Lena le miro incrédula mientras Dark le apretaba levemente los brazos, mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos – No de nuevo… yo… ya no puedo Lena. Primero papá, luego mamá… no puedo perderte a ti, entiende no tengo la fuerza necesaria para ello, si algo te pasa… no voy a perdonarme.

Lena relajo el cuerpo y se calmo, sonrió levemente y le acaricio el rostro retirando con suavidad las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos. Había sido duro para Dark y para ella el perder a sus padres quedando al cuidado de un abuelo al que no habían visto más que una vez, y ella mejor que nadie entendía el sentimiento de Dark.

Si ella le perdiera a él se volvería loca, no podría soportarlo… Dark era la única familia que le quedaba y no querría perderlo pero,… debía entender que la niña se encontraba ahí por algo, y por más extraño que pareciera, sabía que no podía dejarlo pasar, ella tenía que descubrir que era lo que le unía a la niña porque aunque le molestara tenerla cerca sabía que había una razón especial para ello.

- No vas a perderme Dark – le aseguró – después de todo no soy tan débil como aparento, pero entiende… necesito saber ¿porqué yo? – Dark suspiro abrazando a su hermana, Lena le acaricio el cabello negro sin separarse, sabía que ya había ganado, que Dark no se negaría, pondría sus condiciones pero accedería a ayudarle a la niña.

- De acuerdo tú ganas, pero si se torna peligroso… si vemos que es demasiado para que podamos manejarlo, si yo digo basta, lo dejaras y te olvidaras de todo esto – murmuro separándose un poco para verla. Lena sonrió.

- Lo prometo.

- Esta bien – se separo de ella por completo y miro a la niña – más te vale no meternos en muchos aprietos ¿vale? Que igual que he decidido ayudarte puedo hacer que te vayas – la niña le sonrió levemente antes de tomar la mano de Lena. Lena entonces se giro a verle.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Vas a llegar tarde – murmuro antes de reír – promete que tendrás cuidado ¿si?

- Cuenta con ello Casper – respondió a la vez que la niña le soltaba y desaparecía de su lado. Dark la miro sin comprender – supongo que nos vera allá. A todo esto desde cuando puedes…

- Desde el accidente de mama, no se explicar por qué – respondió revolviéndose el pelo con la mano visiblemente cansado – ahora vamos, no podemos darnos el lujo de llegar más tarde.

Lena asintió y tomando el bolso siguió a su hermano hacia la salida. Fuera de su gran y pintoresco hogar les esperaba su mayordomo frente al auto. El hombre ya bastante mayor sonrió al verlos y les abrió la puerta deseándoles una buena velada. Dark fue el primero en subir recorriéndose para dejarle espacio a Lena, esta por su parte se dispuso a subir, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir un escalofrió recorriendo toda su espalda. Podría deberse a que el atardecer estaba trayendo consigo una brisa demasiado fresca para sus desnudos hombros pero sabía que el clima no tenia nada que ver.

Observo hacia la arboleda de su casa notando la sombra de alguien en la oscuridad, otro escalofrió la recorrió a la vez que Dark le sujetaba la mano, ella se limito a darle una breve sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien para volverse hacia la arboleda otra vez.

En sus sombras no había nadie, negó respirando hondo, ya se estaba volviendo paranoica, afuera no había nada que le pudiera hacer daño estaría bien se aseguró. Sin más se impulsó al interior del auto permitiendo que su mayordomo cerrara la puerta permitiendo que pudieran partir. Las rejas del porche se abrieron permitiéndoles salir a la calle tomando camino hacia la torre del centro en donde se celebraría la exposición, mientras en uno de los arboles de la arboleda una mujer miraba el auto alejarse con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

- Solo un poco más – murmuro antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++presente +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Sonrió fingidamente al estrechar la mano de un hombre mayor bastante rechoncho y bigotón que le alababa por su trabajo haciéndole preguntas mientras las cámaras la grababan. Habló un largo rato con él contándole que había tomado de inspiración para diversos cuadros como había hecho para las diferentes cadenas televisivas que habían asistido al evento.

No era su fuerte el que le entrevistaran para la tele, pero se esforzaba lo más que podía y se aseguraba de contestar educadamente y sin quitar su amable sonrisa. Pronto termino con la entrevista y después de una sonrisa y de un estrechado de manos con el hombre se aparto un poco del lugar intentando relajarse, aunque no quisiera no podía evitar sentirse tan incomoda en medio de esa marabunta de gente tan superficial, dio un largo suspiro sobando el puente de su nariz, no era solo eso… por alguna razón, no podía dejar de sentirse observada.

Justo en ese momento alguien le tomó por el hombro, miro a su lado encontrándose con un hombre increíblemente apuesto de piel blanca como la nieve, cabello gris un poco largo y desarreglado y ojos afilados de color lila, era más alto que ella, y se encontraba ataviado en un elegante traje negro. Este le sonrió amable haciendo que se sonrojara.

- Lamento haberla asustado – dijo con voz aterciopelada, Lena se alejo de él y negó con suavidad regresando a su mascara de amabilidad.

- No se preocupe, yo soy quien debe disculparse, hoy he estado algo… abrumada.

- No es para menos, con toda la atención de los medios sobre usted no me sorprende en lo absoluto – comentó amable para después tenderle una mano – por cierto mi nombre Aznar Leink soy un gran admirador suyo.

- E…es un placer – murmuro estrechando su mano, al momento sintió una especie de descarga recorrer su cuerpo y le miro con incredulidad a los ojos. El hombre por su parte solo ensancho su sonrisa - ¿quién es usted? – pregunto en un susurro apenas audible sintiendo como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, ese hombre era peligroso… no entendía como pero sabía que ese hombre era del que había hablado la niña anteriormente.

- Ya abra tiempo para conocernos mejor querida mía, ahora no es momento – respondió mirándola intensamente – no tienes idea de cuanto e esperado por ti, aunque debo admitir que ha valido la pena– Lena intento zafarse del agarre sin embargo el hombre apretó su mano en torno a su delicada muñeca.

- Por favor – pidió asustada intentando inútilmente soltarse.

- Oh, no hay razón para tenerme miedo – aseguró – te prometo que no voy a causarte daño, en especial ahora que he tenido el gusto de verte – acercó su otra mano al rostro de la joven retirando un mechón de cabello acomodándolo detrás de su oreja – No cabe duda que Sesshomaru tiene buen gusto… eres sin duda una belleza.

- ¿Se…Sesshomaru? ¿De qué esta hablando? – preguntó sin entender, ante ello Aznar se mostro incrédulo, ¿Acaso no sabía de quien estaba hablando? Se preguntó analizándola con la mirada, no… era imposible que no lo supiera, sus cuadros se lo confirmaban, la niña que buscaba era la belleza que tenia frente a él entonces ¿porqué? Abrió la boca con intensión de hacer una pregunta sin embargo, antes de lograr hacerla un chico se acerco a ellos abrazando a la joven obligándolo a soltar su agarre.

Frunció el ceño al ver la confianza del chico para con la joven mientras Lena le sonreía con cariño. Aquel gesto tan puro y sincero proveniente de la chica lo irritó, miro al niño. ¿Cómo era que un niño se merecía una sonrisa tan pura como aquella cuando ni siquiera poseía un asomo de su poder? Apretó los puños sin dejar de mirarla atentamente.

Lena por su parte se sintió aliviada, respiro hondo al ver que quien había aparecido en su ayuda era nada más y nada menos que el chico del templo que había visitado en la semana. Este le abraza fuertemente como si no fuesen apenas conocidos y le sonreía ampliamente, respondió a su sonrisa de igual manera antes de apartarse un poco, sintiendo aún la mirada del hombre frente a ella. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle saber a Sota que estaba en problemas, que necesitaba ayuda.

- Sota – le llamó con dulzura – me da gusto ver que has podido venir.

- Por supuesto, te dije que no me lo perdería por nada – respondió entusiasmado – ya he recorrido la galería completa, todos son asombrosos, en especial los del medievo, me ha encantado ver que acabaste el cuadro del boceto que me diste – Lena sonrió ya sabía que hacer si lograba que Sota la alejara de ahí por un momento podría escabullirse y perder al hombre sin que el suceso pasara a mayores.

- Me da gusto que sean de tu agrado Sota, y dime tu hermana a podido venir – pregunto calmada observando al hombre a su lado quien no perdía detalle alguno de la conversación y de sus movimientos.

- Si, de hecho… mira ahí viene – comentó señalando en una dirección en la que Kagome ataviada en un sencillo vestido azul turquesa se abría paso entre la gente. Al verla su corazón dio un vuelco y se sintió repentinamente tranquila, como si estuviese a salvo y el hombre que se encontrara a su lado no le estuviera amenazando. La joven se acercó a ellos mirando con reproche a su hermano menor.

- Sota, eso ha sido muy grosero de tu parte, mira que dejarme ahí sola y completamente indefensa ante esas mujeres… jo no tienes consideración con tu hermana – se quejo mirándolo con reproche, Sota por su parte rió nervioso.

- Lo… lo siento Kagome, pero es que vi a Lena y quise saludarla – Kagome relajo su postura y miro hacia Lena, sus ojos se mostraron iluminados al verla.

- Oh vaya, mucho gusto – soltó sonriente – Yo soy Kagome Higurashi, soy la hermana mayor de este pequeño entrometido – se presento después de mirar al hombre parado al lado de la pintora con los brazos cruzados y aquella mirada exasperada.

- Sota no se ha entrometido en nada – aseguró sintiéndose más tranquila, la hermana de Sota le transmitía tanta paz, tanta serenidad – de hecho es muy amable, en especial cuando habla de mis obras.

- No me sorprende… si son maravillosas – aseguró volviendo a ver de reojo al hombre, no entendía porque pero no le daba muy buena espina – cuando me ha pedido acompañarle y después de ver unas cuantas me he creído que serias mayor, pero ahora que te veo harás que me desmaye, eres muy joven. ¡Muchas felicidades!

- Muchas gracias – respondió soltando una risa al escucharla, después de todo no era raro que la gente creyera que ella fuese alguien mayor.

- ¡Oh Lena! ya se que dije que ya recorrí la galería completa pero me podrías acompañar a verlas de nuevo, ¿si? – preguntó esperanzado a lo que Lena le miró sorprendida y agradecida a la vez, gesto que no paso desapercibido a ojos de Kagome… si la chica estaba desesperada por alejarse entonces significaba que ese hombre. Se volvió de lleno a mirarlo, encarando sus intensos ojos violáceos y al hacerlo lo noto. Ese no era un hombre, era… era un demonio. Sus ojos se agrandaron de la impresión ¿qué rayos hacia un demonio en un lugar como ese? Al momento el hombre descruzo los brazos mirándola retadoramente.

Una sacerdotisa, "que interesante" pensó notando como Kagome se colocaba frente a Sota y Lena con aire protector. Aquello le divirtió ¿enserio creía que con sus tan minúsculos poderes podría hacer algo para detenerle?, rió divertido llamando la atención de los tres. Lena miraba sin comprender bien la situación mientras Sota a su lado miraba con preocupación al hombre frente a ellos.

Si Kagome se había puesto de esa manera lo único que podía significar era que el hombre era alguien peligroso. Miro entonces hacia la ventana, en esos momentos de inminente peligro era cuando más deseaba que Inuyasha estuviera ahí con ellos, él siempre llegaba y les ayudaba, sin embargo justo ahora sabia que el hombre mitad bestia no estaría ahí para salvarlos. Apretó la mano de Lena haciendo que esta le mirara, al momento la joven entendió, la situación era seria y a la menor oportunidad tendrían que buscar la manera de escapar.

- No sabía que aún hubiera sacerdotisas en este lugar – comentó sin percatarse del breve intercambio de información entre Sota y Lena– has dicho que te llamas Kagome ¿no es cierto? – dio un paso en su dirección a lo que Kagome empujo suavemente a su hermano y Lena haciéndoles retroceder - ¿puedo saber que crees que estas haciendo?.

- No vas a ponerle una mano encima, me has oído – respondió con firmeza – lo mejor es que te vayas si no quieres que te elimine – arqueó una ceja al escucharla.

- ¿tú eliminarme? – rió cruzándose de brazos – tu intensión es muy noble sacerdotisa no lo niego, pero con tus poderes me temo que no serás ni capaz de hacerme un rasguño. Ahora por haberme divertido te daré una opción para salvar tu vida y la de tu pequeño hermano. Vete de aquí ahora mismo y te dejare marchar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, nadie te seguirá y tu y el mocoso estarán a salvo.

Al oírlo Kagome observo el alrededor notando a los diversos demonios mezclados entre la gente asistente al evento. Eran demasiados, ¿cómo era que no se había percatado de ellos hasta ese momento?… "rayos" se dijo, ¿qué podía hacer? Era obvio que se encontraba en desventaja en especial porque el hombre frente a ellas era un demonio completo, no seria fácil engañarle, en otra situación no abría dudado en aceptar esa oferta pero - miro a Lena quien le devolvió la mirada asustada – esos ojos, no estaba segura de que fuera ella pero no iba a dejarla ahí sola, si los demonios la querían era por algo y su deber como sacerdotisa era protegerla aunque fallara en el intento.

Lena por su parte se encontraba pensando lo mas rápido que podía buscando desesperadamente por una solución, miro el alrededor buscando por algo o alguien fue ahí que su mirada choco con la de su hermano. Dark detuvo al instante la platica que mantenía con un empresario para centrarse en ella, Lena respiro hondo y se concentro en mandarle sus pensamientos como hacia cuando niña esperando que él le escuchara. Al momento noto la mirada de su hermano dirigirse al hombre para que después en un gesto la copa de champan que detenía en la mano se precipitara al suelo, el sonido del vidrio al romperse distrajo al hombre quien volteo en su dirección intrigado, al mismo tiempo la mirada de Lena choco con la de su niña quien asintió antes de hacer que la luz se fuera en todo el establecimiento.

Lena no perdió la oportunidad y jalando a Kagome y a Sota se alejo de ahí. Aznar por su parte se quedo quieto observando con una sonrisa tranquila al techo. Los humanos podían llegar a ser tan divertidos cuando se lo proponían, bueno si así quería jugar la pequeña así jugarían, le daría dos minutos para alejarse lo más que pudiera y luego iría a por ella, y cuando la tuviera de nuevo entre sus brazos se aseguraría de que nadie se la quitara, en especial el pestilente demonio perro que se la había arrebatado hacia ya tanto tiempo. Chasqueó entonces los dedos, dándole señal a sus seguidores para que fueran tras la joven.

Mientras tanto Lena corría escaleras abajo seguida de Kagome y Sota, una vez en el hall de entrada los tres se miraron prestando atención a los ruidos del edificio.

- ¿quién es él? – preguntó Lena mirando significativamente a Kagome quien negó con la cabeza.

- No lo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que ese hombre es en realidad…

- Un demonio – habló Dark acercándose velozmente a su hermana - ¿estas bien? – preguntó a lo que Lena asintió – No hay mucho tiempo debemos movernos, aquí adentro no vamos a poder defendernos – comentó dándole una significativa mirada a su hermana.

- Estoy bien Dark, podre hacerme cargo – aseguró apretando con fuerza el dije que portaba al cuello- Sota llego a ayudarme en buen momento, creo que puedo detenerlo si lo intento– informó a lo que Dark le sonrió al niño haciendo que este se sonrojara avergonzado.

- En realidad no hice nada y ¿A qué se refieren con detenerlo?.

- ¿Qué quería de ti, Lena? – preguntó Dark mirando con atención la oscuridad que les rodeaba ignorando por completo la pregunta del niño.

- Yo… no lo sé, no entendí nada de lo que dijo – comentó no muy segura luego, el nombre pronunciado anteriormente por él, llego a su cabeza - Sesshomaru – soltó fuerte y claro haciendo que Kagome le mirara con sorpresa – tiene algo que ver con ese hombre, sea quien sea.

- ¿Has… has dicho Sesshomaru? – preguntó con inseguridad la joven sacerdotisa, Lena asintió a lo que Dark le miró dudoso.

- ¿le conoces hermana? – preguntó Sota con temor.

- Si Sota, Sesshomaru es el medio hermano de Inuyasha.

- ¡EH! El… el hermano demonio de Inuyasha, ¡estas de broma Kagome! – soltó asustado mientras su piel adquiría una tonalidad azul – entonces ese hombre…. ¡oh dios mío! VAMOS A MORIR.

- Sota cálmate – suplicó su hermana mirando hacia los mellizos, quienes les miraban sin entender – No hay tiempo de explicar, lo que importa ahora es alejarnos y protegerte – comentó dirigiéndose a Lena – después de todo a ti es a quien quiere, ¿el por qué? Es lo de menos cuando un demonio quiere algo no se está quieto hasta obtenerlo, en especial si tiene que ver con Sesshomaru. – aseguró pensando en los innumerables enemigos que poseía su cuñado al ser el señor del Oeste, lo que no entendía es qué podía querer un demonio de una joven humana como Lena y más importante ¿cómo había hecho para llegar ahí?, suspiro no era momento para pensar en ello – el único plan que se me ocurre es intentar llegar al templo de mi familia, si lo logramos estaremos a salvo…

- ¿Y si nos quedamos? – preguntó tímido Sota haciendo que los tres jóvenes le miraran – Aquí no pueden hacer nada, hay demasiada gente.

- Sota son demonios, a ellos no les importa que los humanos les vean si nos quedamos aquí van a matarnos sin dudarlo – le dio un leve apretón en el hombro – intenta ser valiente ¿de acuerdo?, hare cuanto pueda para que no les pase nada, lo único que necesito es que se den tanta prisa como puedan… mis poderes espirituales en esta época no son tan eficientes como quisiera - Dark le miro un minuto en silencio para después asentir, no la conocía y no confiaba del todo en ella, pero si le ofrecía una manera de sacar a su Lena de ahí sana y salva se arriesgaría y haría cuanto le dijera.

- Te ayudare en lo que pueda, mi poder es casi nulo pero esta a tu servicio – aseguró enseñándole sus manos levemente resplandecientes en gris, ella las miro incrédula – No somos como tú o eso creo y esto – comentó moviendo sus manos – es un legado de mi madre – miro hacia Lena – ¿crees que puedas?

- Haré cuanto pueda, pero ya sabes que no logro controlarlo en absoluto, lo único que espero es no terminar matándonos si llego a ocuparlo – Dark le sonrió volviéndose a los hermanos Higurashi – bueno será mejor que nos encarguemos del demonio enamorado del demonio que quiere a mi hermana – soltó divertido haciendo que Lena le diera una mala mirada.

- Y yo que rayos tengo que ver con eso, ¡no es mi culpa! hoe esto no puede empeorar primero un fantasma, luego un demonio ¿qué sigue? Un hipogrifo – se quejó Lena revolviéndose el pelo con la mano fue ahí que Kagome entendió, ese gesto tendía a hacerlo Rin cuando estaba nerviosa, entonces la joven frente a ella.

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí – soltó tomando su mano y comenzando a correr Dark le miro solo un momento para después seguirle en compañía de Sota.

Al salir del recinto se encontraron con la plaza completamente sola, no había gente y los guardias que debían cuidar la zona se encontraban desaparecidos. Kagome por su parte no le dio importancia y continuo corriendo, si lograba llegar al templo estarían a salvo, pronto frente a ellos aparecieron tres personas Aznar al centro miro a Kagome con una sonrisa cruzado de brazos.

- Para ser una sacerdotisa, sabes poco de demonios – comento burlón.

- No intento escapar de ti – le aseguró intentando calmar el golpeteó desenfrenado de su corazón. La cosa se había puesto peor cuando se había dado cuenta de que Lena no era alguien cualquiera, si algo le pasaba y Sesshomaru se enteraba que ella no había echo algo para ayudarla, jamás la perdonaría. Tenía que llevarla al otro lado del pozo tenía que lograr ponerla a salvo.

- Sé que no lo haces… lo que intentas es alejarla de mi ¿no es cierto? – Kagome se sorprendió ¿cómo? – Eres transparente como tu poder sacerdotisa, la única pega de tu plan… es que no pienso permitirte hacerlo

Antes de que alguno pudiese pronunciar palabra el hombre apareció tras ambas mujeres, sujeto a Lena por la cintura y de un ágil movimiento cortó con sus garras el hombro y brazo de Kagome. Lena miro con horror como la sangre salía en cantidad de las heridas de la joven, mientras Kagome chillaba ante el dolor que se acrecentaba cada vez más sujetando su brazo.

Lena intento acercarse a ella sin embargo las garras del hombre se mantenían a una breve distancia de su cuello, chasqueó la lengua visiblemente irritada no podía moverse pronto sintió a su hermano corriendo en dirección del hombre este solo le dio un breve mirada para después parar el golpe sin siquiera moverse. Aznar sonrió divertido para después propinarle un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el joven se precipitará al suelo escupiendo sangre.

- ¡Dark! – gritó Lena intentando correr en ayuda de su hermano, hiriéndose el cuello con las garras del hombre, este al oler la sangre de la joven le miró con reproche.

- Quédate quieta, querida mía – pidió con ternura – no quiero que te lastimes – ante ello Lena comenzó a patalear intentando inútilmente zafarse del agarre, mientras Aznar se limitaba a apretarle más en torno a su pecho. Mientras forcejeaba, el bolso de Lena cayo al suelo vaciando todo su contenido, el perfume rodó hacia los pies de uno de los seguidores de Aznar quien simplemente lo detuvo bajo su zapato sin dejar de mirar la escena. Lena gritaba mientras Sota hacia intentos de ayudar a su hermana quien parecía tener dificultades para mantenerse consiente "patético" pensó para luego mirar a Aznar.

- Oye… ¿puedo divertirme? – preguntó con voz grave, el demonio solo asintió, Aria tendía a ser muy caprichosa y desesperada, pero después de todo su plan había salido a la perfección ya tenía lo que quería, si Aria quería divertirse con lo que quedaba ¿por qué no concederle el capricho?

- No te demores – pidió entonces ignorando los gritos de la chica opresada entre sus brazos.

Lena paro un poco al ver a la mujer caminar en dirección de Kagome, la joven sacerdotisa no podía enfocar bien a la mujer pero podía deducir que esta era de igual manera una demonio y que planeaba matarla en cualquier momento, su pequeño hermano se colocó frente a ella alzando los brazos con gesto protector haciendo que la demonio frunciera el ceño, está solo alzo la palma abierta y de una cachetada lo noqueó haciéndolo caer a un lado ante la mirada aprobatoria de Arzen, él había sido claro el hermanito de "su Lena" no podía sufrir ningún daño, formo una mueca sintiéndose molesta, ¿por qué Aznar cambiaba todo? El plan había sido matar a la mocosa de Sesshomaru nada más verla, ahora le salía con que se quedaría con ella… sin lugar a dudas tenia un hermano maquiavélico y caprichoso, sonrió lo bueno era que tendría a Sesshomaru para destriparlo ella sola una vez que se enterara que Aznar tenia a su novia.

Lena forcejeo más fuerte al ver aquella sonrisa en la mujer, quejándose al sentir dolor ante el apretón de Aznar, a pesar de ello continuó luchando. No podía quedarse cruzada de brazos viendo como les hacían daño, apretó entonces ambas manos en el brazo de Aznar, este comenzó a sentir escozor en el mismo pero lo ignoro.

Aria por su parte desenvaino la espada que cargaba al cinto y sin miramientos atravesó a la joven sacerdotisa en el estomago. Lena chilló al ver aquello sintiendo sus ojos empañarse a causa de las lagrimas, Kagome por su parte ya no entendía que era lo que pasaba miro su mano, viendo la sangre empapándola por completo sintiéndose desorientada y muy mareada. El olor a oxido y sal le lleno acrecentando su mareó haciéndola toser más sangre, se esforzó por buscar a Lena con la mirada y al encontrarla la noto luchando contra el hombre sin poder parar de llorar. "Sota" logro murmurar antes de toser más sangre y desmayarse.

Lena gritó impotente al ver a la joven derrumbarse, la habían matado frente a ella y sin miramientos, no podía evitarlo estaba asustada, tanto que no sintió cuando sus manos comenzaron a irradiar aquella energía cálida. Aznar por su parte se quejo al sentir la quemazón de su brazo, lo miro notando como de las manos de Lena salía una energía violácea que escocia al contacto con su piel. ¿pero que? Se preguntó notando como la joven gritaba desesperada al ver a Aria dirigiéndose al muchacho quien apenas lograba levantarse.

Aria lo pateó haciendo que quedara boca arriba quejándose, le apunto con su espada en el cuello y se dispuso a cortarlo sin embargo antes de hacerlo, una especie de burbuja liliácea le rodeó protegiéndolo del ataque antes de desvanecerse. Aria arqueó una ceja al ver aquello y volvió a intentarlo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

- ¡No vas a tocarlo! – le gritó Lena llamando su atención – No te voy a permitir hacerle daño – Lena sintió el poder de su interior saliendo a flor de piel como había hecho hacia tantos años cuando había sufrido el accidente, lo sentía fluir por todo su cuerpo sin control alguno, ella sabía el peligro que presentaba que ese poder se saliera de control pero ahora no le importaba, no le importaba si con ello podía salvar a su ser más preciado, fue ahí que perdió consciencia de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Aznar la soltó en aquel momento al no lograr soportar el calor que despedía la joven, se alejo un par de pasos de ella sin comprender que era lo que le pasaba, que el supiera la protegida de Sesshomaru no tenía poder espiritual entonces ¿qué era lo que la recorría entera?. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo la joven desapareció de su vista, apareciendo de nuevo frente al muchacho tirado en el suelo, Aria al verla empuño la espada y la atacó, Lena recibió la tajada en el brazo sin inmutarse o quejarse después a su vez le golpeó haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos.

La demonio se toco la mejilla herida y sin importarle la orden de su hermano se lanzo a atacar a la humana, está a su vez contraatacó, ambas se enfrascaron en una pelea bastante reñida ante le incrédula mirada de los presentes. Dark por su parte se incorporó tambaleante sujetándose el costado. Tenía que hacer algo para parar a Lena, si seguía así terminaría haciéndose daño. Respiro hondo y colocándose de rodillas cerro los ojos.

Se concentro solo en su cuerpo y en las sensaciones de este, escucho sus latidos y el entrar y salir del aire a sus pulmones. Bloqueó el sonido de la pelea frente a él y se centro en el fluir de su energía a través de su cuerpo, la concentro lo más que pudo y la dejo fluir. Aznar lo observo notando esa masa grisácea tan similar a la que envolvía a Lena salir de su cuerpo, ambas energías al encontrarse chocaron despidiendo rayos al alrededor. Al momento Aria salió despedida chocando contra uno de sus súbditos, se incorporó dolorida mirando mosqueada hacia ambos hermanos.

- ¿Qué rayos hacen? – preguntó a voz en grito a Aznar, este solo negó sin retirar la mirada de lo que ocurría frente a él.

Mientras tanto Dark se centraba en controlar el poder de su hermana, mientras se le acercaba a paso lento lo que menos debía hacer era asustarla, está a su vez le miro sin comprender sintiéndose desorientada, poniéndose a la defensiva, al verlo Dark le tendió las manos sonriéndole amigable a lo que Lena le miró dudosa, está estiro de igual forma sus manos y después de unos segundos las tomó. "todo esta bien" le aseguró Dark articulando solo con los labios, la joven le miró temerosa sintiendo como regresaba su conciencia mientras todo comenzaba a giraba a su alrededor, envolviéndolos no solo a ellos sino también a sus atacantes, gritó intentando comprender que era lo que sucedía sin tener resultado. Ambos se sentían mareados y perdidos pero a pesar de ello se esforzaban por no soltarse.

- ¡Dark! – gritó Lena asustada - ¡Dark no puedo!

- ¡Puedes hacerlo! – le alentó sintiendo como era jalado en dirección contraria a su hermana – ¡Lena concéntrate! – la chica obedeció intentando inútilmente el parar lo que había comenzado "por favor, por favor, por favor" suplicaba entre lagrimas arrepintiéndose de sus acciones, notando como Aznar y Aria comenzaban a acercarse a ellos luchando contra la tempestad que la joven había desatado, en un par de segundos los tendrían encima se dijo. Inhaló y miro entonces a su hermano, tenía que ponerlo a salvo ¿pero cómo? Fue ahí que noto a la niña sujetándose a ella por la cintura esta le miro decidida.

- Tus dibujos – gritó – piensa en tus dibujos – Lena le miro asustada intentando procesar lo que decía, era una locura ¿o no? La niña asintió apretándose más a ella – Concéntrate solo tienes una oportunidad, sálvalos.

- Solo son dibujos – murmuro.

- ¡Lena, has que sea real! – le ordenó gritando. Al momento Lena pensó en las palabras de su entrevistador "tus pinturas son tan bellas y se encuentran tan bien elaboradas que parece que fueran lugares reales y sus marcos peldaños que pudieran transportarte hacia un universo fantástico".

"un lugar Lena, piénsalo" pensó en un bosque, pensó en un rio y en la inmensidad del cielo se concentro en ello, dejándose llevar, luego inminentemente pensó en él. En aquel hombre de cabellera blanca que le miraba con esos ojos dorados carentes de sentimiento pero con una chispa de calidez solo para ella. Fue ahí que sintió la mano de Aznar agarrándose a ella, al instante soltó las manos de Dark sintiendo como era jalada inminentemente hacia atrás. Escucho el grito de su hermano pronunciando su nombre luego nada más.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-pasado++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Se quejó ante el dolor de haber chocado contra el tronco de un árbol con su caída, se incorporó con lentitud sintiendo como un liquido cálido caía desde su brazo, lo miró notando el camino de sangre que brotaba desde su hombro a la mano, suspiró. No entendía nada, miro entonces el alrededor notando frente a ella un rio siendo alumbrado por la luna mientras infinidad de luciérnagas brillaban a lo largo del paisaje.

- ¿En dónde… En dónde estoy? – se preguntó, siguió observando parando en seco al ver a la niña flotando sobre el agua frente a ella.

- Lo lograste – susurro sonriéndole con pesar – los pusiste a salvo – al oírla los recuerdos del incidente llegaron a su mente. Pensó en Dark y en Sota y sin lugar a dudas en Kagome sintiendo al instante unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de la joven se apresuro a agregar – No le mato… aunque ella cree que si – le informó – lo hiciste bien Lena… mejor de lo que creí – aseguró.

- ¿Y yo? – preguntó con voz pastosa sintiéndose muy mareada a la vez que cansada - ¿en donde estamos? – preguntó valiéndose de lo que le quedaba de energía intentando permanecer consciente. La niña le sonrió con tristeza.

- En casa – susurro – y tú, tu has decidido hacer el sacrificio igual que hice yo.

Lena no entendió a que se refería, no lo hizo hasta que escucho ruido a su espalda, se giro con lentitud encontrándose con Aznar y Aria quien le miraba con intenciones homicidas. Sonrió soltando un breve risa cabreando más a Aria si es que eso era posible, Lena observo como Aznar detenía a su hermana con el brazo sin dejar de mirarla.

Así que lo había hecho… agrando su sonrisa, ella a cambio de la vida de esos tres… sería duro, pero valdría la pena. Miro directamente a Aznar intentando parecer fuerte a pesar de sentir que sus huesos se desmoronarían en cualquier momento, intento ponerse en posición defensiva pero antes de siquiera poder dar un paso cayo desmayada.

Aznar la sujeto antes de que chocara contra el suelo y siendo cuidadoso le acunó contra su pecho. Le analizó con la mirada, registrando con rapidez todas las heridas que se había causado al hacer aquello. Estaba impresionado, que alguien tuviera el poder de manipular a voluntad la energía espiritual de forma que esta creara portales era algo que nunca había visto, sin duda la humana que tenia entre los brazos era un estuche lleno de sorpresas. Aria chasqueó la lengua asqueada ante la mirada de adoración que le dedicaba su hermano a la humana, Aznar rió al escucharla.

- ¿Algún problema? – preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Te das cuenta que esa mocosa casi nos mata – le recriminó – no deberías quedarte con ella Aznar, harías bien en acabar con su vida cuanto antes

- Y eliminar un poder tan maravilloso como el que ella tiene, por supuesto que no – se negó – estará bien, mientras no le demos razones para perder el control, estará bien.

- ¡Aznar! – reprochó.

- Ve el lado divertido Aria, si Sesshomaru se entera que esta aquí, vendrá a buscarla y cuando lo haga – le sonrió.

- Tendré mi venganza – completó extasiada sintiéndose conforme, si la mocosa servía para que ella pudiera completar su venganza estaba dispuesta a soportarla- ¡Akio! – llamó entonces. Pronto un chico de cabello blanco y ojos del mismo color que Aznar se paro frente a ellos.

- Dime Onee-chan – pidió divertido, ante ello Aria se saco un pequeño frasco del traje que llevaba, después de contemplarlo un momento, se lo lanzó. Akio lo atrapó sin quitar su sonrisa gatuna, lo olfateó percibiendo el olor de la joven en brazos de su hermano mayor y el de la otra muchacha, la sacerdotisa, a la que su hermana había quitado la vida - ¿qué quieres que haga con esto Onee-chan? – preguntó juguetón.

- Es muy simple Akio querido – soltó con dulzura – busca a nuestro querido Sesshomaru y cuando lo encuentres mándale nuestros saludos – Akio rió burlón al oírla y sin más se dio la vuelta para marcharse, dio un par de pasos en dirección contraria emocionado por su misión, vaya que aprovecharía para divertirse– Ah! Y Akio antes de que lo olvide – el joven la miro impaciente – dile que su hermosa princesa esta en nuestras manos.

El chico asintió y desapareció frente a ellos, Aznar sonrió regresando su mirada a la joven que descansaba entre sus brazos, plácidamente dormida. "Vaya que le había causado problemas, pero ahora que le tenía podría disfrutar de su inminente victoria"

El juego ya había empezado. El ya había hecho su tirada, ahora solo quedaba esperar por la respuesta. Sonrió

"Dime Sesshomaru ¿Qué harás ahora?"

X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8 X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8X8

Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora. Realmente lamento la demora pero me han cambiado los horarios de todo (clases, clases extra,etc) y estoy intentando acomodarlos de manera en que me quede tiempo de escribir y subir capítulos decentes . Sé que había dicho que actualizaría cada viernes pero me he dado cuenta de que se me hace algo imposible con todo lo que tengo que hacer, así que lo haré cada quince días ¿vale? Espero no les moleste

Nos leemos pronto,

Ice BeautifulStranger


	5. Chapter 5

Memories

Hola de nuevo amm se que se preguntaran porque no subí continuación hasta ahora y la verdad fue porque no lograba inspirarme para escribir un capítulo decente. Lo que sucedió fue que mi papá enfermo y se puso bastante grave le dio una especie de embolia en el nervio trigémino de la cabeza y paso tres semanas hospitalizado cosa que me dejo bloqueada sin la capacidad de pensar en algo que no fuera en su recuperación. Gracias a dios ahora se encuentra mucho mejor y poco a poco esta regresando a su vida diaria. Eso sin contar con que a causa de esto mi problema de Disgrafía se intensifico cosa que me complica también escribir, ya estoy medicada y espero pronto vuelva a estar bajo control. (Es un trastorno bastante molesto U.U en especial para las personas que gustamos de escribir)

Otra de las cuestiones fue que tuve que arreglar los papeles de mi escuela y de mi mudanza a NY cosa que me llevo más tiempo de lo esperado debido a todos los tramites que debía hacer para obtener mi visa de estudiante, mi entrada a los dormitorios de la universidad etc, etc, etc.

Por último me hice una idea erronea de que tendría tiempo suficiente para actualizar una vez que me encontrara instalada (esto no sucedió) mi programa es bastante intensivo así que me dejan una carga de tarea que ni yo sé como logro acabarla jajaja. En fin, he logrado darme algo de tiempo entre clases y por fin les traigo el capítulo siguiente, espero no los decepcione y viene con recompensa ya que subiré también el capítulo cinco XD solo porque le agradezco la paciencia que han tenido para conmigo.

En cuanto a las actualizaciones me encantaría decir que puedo hacerlas cada semana o cada quince días pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo en especial porque debo lidear con mis deberes escolares, lo que si intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible (espero por lo menos postear un capítulo al mes) bueno creo que eso es todo.

De nuevo una gran disculpa por el retraso del capítulo y pues sin más aquí lo tienen =)

Disfruten

-PASADO-

Capítulo 4: Deseo

Cuando se movió fue consiente de tres cosas:

1.- su cuerpo se sentía demasiado pesado y dolorido.

2.- La dificultad que tenía para respirar era a causa de las tres costillas que le había roto esa mujer antes de que Lena abriera el portal. A pesar de ello y sintiendo la magnitud del dolor de su costado sabía que no había muerto.

Y 3.- Lena le había soltado cuando el remolino de sus poderes había chocado. Claro que había tenido la delicadeza de mandarlo a un lugar relativamente seguro, lo sabía porque conocía suficientemente bien a su pequeña hermana. Odiaba que lo hubiera hecho, cuando volviera a juntarse con ella (porque la encontraría así le tomara una eternidad) le pondría la reprimenda de su vida.

Suspiro, esa niña siempre hacia lo que le apetecía, en ese momento fue consiente de los quejidos a un par de metros… no, no eran quejidos… alguien ¿lloraba?

Abrió los ojos cerrándolos al momento ante el golpe de los rayos del sol en su rostro. Bufó cubriendo sus ojos con la mano mientras se incorporaba poco a poco, vaya que había quedado susceptible a las luces, retiro despacio su mano acostumbrándose a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue la marabunta de arboles frente a él, un bosque lleno de animales y… ruidos que no lograba identificar. Suspiró vaya lugar para mandarlo.

Apoyó las manos a sus costados y giro el torso hacia la izquierda gimiendo sutilmente ante el dolor del costado viendo a ¿se llamaba Sora? Bueno el nombre en realidad importaba muy poco, lo que importaba era que el chico lloraba desconsolado mientras sujetaba la mano de alguien postrado en el suelo con la camisa y las manos repletas de sangre.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión al recordar a la hermana del niño quien había sido literalmente atravesada por la hoja de la espada de sus atacantes. Chasqueó la lengua probablemente con la magnitud de esas heridas la chica ya estaría en el otro mundo. Negó, no debía ser pesimista, aunque ese fuera el caso, su deber era intentar hacer algo por ella y el niño, después de todo podría decirse que era culpa suya o de Lena el que ellos se hubieran visto involucrados en todo eso.

Se incorporó trastabillando al sentirse mareado, se detuvo y respiró hondo hasta que la sensación paso para después acercarse al niño, se dejo caer al otro lado del cuerpo de Kagome quedando frente a él. Sota brinco ante la impresión cosa que Dark ignoró concentrando su mirada en el cuerpo de la joven, frunció el seño ante la combinación de repulsión, preocupación y miedo que le recorrió al verle. Kagome tenía una herida profunda y sangrante en el abdomen, por la posición de su brazo izquierdo podía deducir con facilidad que se lo había roto y ni hablar de la herida que tenía del hombro… era simplemente… demasiado.

Llevo su mano a la altura de su cuello y presionando suavemente busco por el pulso de la joven, sorprendiéndose al encontrarlo… estaba débil, casi imperceptible pero estaba viva que era lo importante, aún podía salvarla. Observo de nuevo la herida apretando la boca en un mohín.

Le dieron nauseas. Él no era bueno para las heridas por más pequeñas que estas fueran, para eso estaba Lena, ella era la valiente cuando de curaciones se trataba, movió de un lado al otro la cabeza "no es momento para esto Dark, esta chica se esta muriendo, puedes hacerlo, sabes como, solo para la hemorragia" – se ordenó

Respiro hondo e ignorando el asco, saco la navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón y con cuidado de no lastimar más a la joven comenzó a cortar el vestido para dejar expuesta la herida que tenía.

Sota al ver lo que hacia se sonrojo. Ver a su hermana en sostén no era algo que le agradara y que alguien más lo hiciera…

- ¿Pero que crees que haces? ¡Deja de aprovecharte! – Dark ignoró el grito de Sota y continuó con lo que hacía. Observo la herida sintiendo un vuelco de asco ante la cantidad de sangre.

Cerró los ojos obligándose a resistir y al abrirlos se puso manos a la obra, colocó sus manos en el abdomen de la joven justo encima de la herida. La escucho quejarse mientras el formaba una mueca al sentir la viscosidad de la sangre bajo sus manos. Respiro hondo una vez más e ignorando que la joven se encontraba en ropa interior se obligo a concentrarse como Lena le había enseñado, quizá no fuera tan bueno en lo que a curaciones se refería pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para estabilizarla hasta que alguien pudiera atenderle como era debido.

Se concentro entonces en el leve golpeteo del corazón de Kagome y tomándolo de guía, comenzó a emanar su poder sobre su herida ante la mirada atónita de Sota, quien lo único que distinguía era una coloración blanca saliendo de las manos del joven la cual se adentraba al cuerpo de su hermana cerrando la herida poco a poco.

Después de unos minutos Dark se animo a abrir los ojos para ver el avance de la herida, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado esta vez a causa de que Kagome (inconsciente como estaba) absorbía lo que le quedaba de poder espiritual en un intento desesperado de curarse a si misma y vaya que lo estaba haciendo rápido. "vamos Dark sé que duele pero debes resistirlo hasta que cierre un poco más" se ordenó comenzando a jadear ante el repentino cansancio que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Minutos más tarde cuando considero que era suficiente retiro las manos sintiéndose al borde del desmayo, respiro hondo un par de veces controlando las nauseas y los temblores de su cuerpo dolorido con una mueca incomoda en el rostro, una mueca que se transformo en sonrisa al ver que la joven respiraba con mayor libertad y parecía salir de su sueño tormentoso para pasar a uno más tranquilo.

Aún no estaba curada pero podría decirse que al menos ya se encontraba fuera de peligro. Lena estaría tan orgullosa de él cuando se lo contara, sonrió aliviado dirigiendo su mirada a Sota.

- No he podido hacer más, ya que tu hermana se a encargado de drenar mi poder espiritual por completo – comentó divertido sorprendiendo a Sota – eso sin contar que esto de curar gente no se me da para nada.

- ¿Poder espiritual? – preguntó Sota - ¿Cómo es que…?

- No me lo preguntes, así e sido desde siempre quizá tu hermana pueda explicármelo también a mi cuando despierte… regresando al tema, tendremos que buscar por alguien que pueda tratarle – dijo viendo a Kagome – aunque será algo complicado con eso de que no tenemos idea de donde estamos.

- ¿Entonces que hacemos? – pregunto haciendo que Dark lo mirara - Mi hermana sigue estando mal, no podemos moverla

- Claro que podemos, yo cargare con ella – aseguró mientras se desabotonaba la camisa haciendo que Sota le mirara con una ceja alzada, al notar el gesto Dark agregó – es para tu hermana. No creó que le fuera a hacer mucha gracia que le estuviéramos paseando en ropa interior ¿verdad? – Sota se sonrojó y negó – bueno en ese caso, le pondremos mi camisa. Necesito que me ayudes, voy a levantarla, cuando lo haga tú le quitas lo que queda del vestido y le colocas la camisa ¿vale?

- E..Esta bien – respondió inseguro. Dark levantó a Kagome lentamente esforzándose por hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible ya que no quería que la herida del abdomen volviera a abrirse. Sota al ver a Kagome recargada en el hombro del muchacho le retiro los trozos del vestido para después colocarle la camisa, Dark volvió a recostarla para después abotonarle la camisa, esta le llegaba a la mitad de las piernas.

- Bueno quizá no la cubra tanto como quisiera pero, cualquier cosa es mejor que andar en ropa interior – comentó burlón para después arrodillarse dándole la espalda a Sota – Muy bien Sora, ahora levántala y con mucho cuidado apóyala en mi espalda.

- ¡Mi nombre no es Sora! – respondió molesto – soy Sota – agregó mientras acomodaba a su hermana en la espalda del joven, mientras Dark reía levemente ante su infantil reacción.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… mi culpa… lo siento Sota, jaja ahora pasa los brazos de tu hermana sobre mis hombros, como si me estuviera abrazando… ten cuidado con su brazo izquierdo, esta roto – Sota le obedeció teniendo cuidado de no herir más a su hermana – muy bien, ya esta – agregó para después agarrar las piernas de la joven y cargarla a su espalda, una vez acomodada y haciendo bastante esfuerzo se incorporó para después comenzar a caminar en compañía de Sota.

- ¿Y hacía donde vamos? – preguntó Sota después de haber dado un par e pasos.

- El este – respondió seguro – algo me dice que es buena idea ir en esa dirección.

- De acuerdo… y ¿seguro que vas a poder con ella? – preguntó inseguro al ver que Dark sudaba más con cada paso que daba.

- Estoy bien enano, solo estoy algo cansado después de todo lo que nos paso, pero puedo con ella – aseguró forzando una sonrisa al sentir el intenso dolor en el costado – solo esforcémonos por encontrar ayuda cuanto antes – suplicó mirando de reojo a la joven que yacía plácidamente dormida recargada en su espalda mientras Sota comenzaba a caminar siendo seguido por él.

Apretó un poco el paso, había estabilizado a Kagome pero si no le atendían podría empeorar en unas cuantas horas. Chasqueó la lengua ante la punzada de dolor de su costado, le dolía mucho pero en ese momento ni sus heridas ni su cansancio tenían importancia alguna, haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a la joven que cargaba a su espalda. Si Lena les había mandado allí dejando que ese hombre se la llevara sin duda había sido por salvarlos, como siempre, primero los demás antes que ella.

Detuvo su andar y observo el cielo, estuviera donde estuviera lo único que esperaba era que se encontrara a salvo y que pudieran reunirse pronto. Miro a Sota quien caminaba unos pasos delante de el y después a Kagome, para después mirar el cielo nuevamente "Los cuidare Lena, estarán a salvo conmigo… te lo prometo" pensó para después continuar con su camino.

-Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar cerca de las montañas-

Sesshomaru recorría a gran velocidad el camino de la montaña mientras pensaba en las palabras de Anika.

"Por una vez Sesshomaru, por una vez hazle caso a tu corazón y no a tu cabeza"

¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Gruño irritado. Odiaba que le dieran vueltas a las cosas, en especial cuando estas le implicaban a él o a Lin. Apretó las manos ante la molestia mirando de reojo el cruce de su haori notando la textura rugosa del cuero contra el pecho.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer por ella… Sesshomaru búscala y cuando este de nuevo a tu lado, no te separes de ella"

"Como si pensara hacerlo" su perdida ya había sido lo bastante molesta la primera vez una segunda no estaba dispuesto a contemplarla. Cuando la tuviera entre sus brazos se aseguraría de protegerla, la llevaría a su hogar en el oeste, en el estaría segura, no iba a permitir que nadie le volviera a poner un dedo encima. Ella era su humana, su vida solo le pertenecería a él y de eso iba a asegurarse.

Regreso su vista al frente y acelero el paso, necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con Inuyasha y aunque le repudiara tendría que pedirle ayuda a la humana. Si alguien quería acabar con él era más que seguro que la reencarnación de Lin también estaría en peligro, sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo al pensar que algo pudiera pasarle. Gruño molesto, el no tenerla con él le estaba volviendo loco y no entendía porque, pero poco le importaba lo único que quería era que la humana la trajera de esa forma el podría protegerla.

El sol le golpeó en el rostro mientras corría en dirección al pueblo de la anciana sacerdotisa, noto entonces a las tres molestas presencias que le seguían desde su salida de la guarida de la bruja y gruño. No tenia tiempo para andarlo perdiendo con una bola de idiotas, apretó el paso dejándoles rápidamente atrás "escoria" pensó permitiéndose bajar el ritmo al percibir el molesto aroma de su hermano menor. Se detuvo entonces regresando a la faceta de frialdad esperando por el, unos segundos después el sonido de la voz de Inuyasha le caló.

- ¡SESSHOMARU! – Inuyasha corría en su dirección cargando a Jacken de una pata con la mano. Sesshomaru le miro sin emoción "maldito escandaloso, que no puede comportarse" pensó para luego fruncir el ceño al percibir el aroma del monje, el enano demonio y los dos exterminadores. ¿Acaso no podía viajar solo? Se preguntó entonces, le había llamado a él no a toda su manada de idiotas, bueno al menos le estaba ahorrando tener que buscar por la sacerdotisa. En ese instante Inuyasha se detuvo frente a él, justo ahí cayo en cuenta de que algo faltaba. Olfateo el aire analizando a Inuyasha.

Su hermano olía levemente a la sacerdotisa, sin embargo, el olor casi había desaparecido. Le busco entonces con la mirada confirmando su inminente ausencia. Inuyasha no era tan idiota como para dejarla sola, entonces ¿en donde estaba? Su búsqueda no paso desapercibida a ninguno de los presentes.

- ¿A quién buscas, idiota? – preguntó a voz en grito.

- Inuyasha – llamó con voz sumamente tranquila ignorando el insulto dirigido a su persona - ¿en donde esta tu humana? – preguntó sorprendiendo a Inuyasha.

- ¿Mi… humana? – preguntó inseguro – Estas… ha..hablas de Kagome – Sesshomaru solo le miro a lo que Inuyasha soltó un Ja mirando hacia otro lado – Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Te hice una pregunta, Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha, será mejor que le contestes al amo bonito, no esta de buen humor – le aconsejó Jacken. Desde su brazo y colgado como estaba podía notar el enojo y la poca paciencia de su señor. Inuyasha le miró y sin darle importancia a las palabras de Jacken se dispuso a hablar, sin embargo antes de que dijera alguna tontera Miroku se adelanto.

- La señorita Kagome se marcho a su época, hace cuatro días – informó a Sesshomaru a lo que Inuyasha le miro con reproche – Sé que no debería preguntarlo pero ¿a qué se debe su repentino interés en ella? – preguntó respetuoso. Sesshomaru por su parte solo le miro para después hablarle a su hermano.

- Ve a buscarla – ordenó sin más.

- Como si pensara obedecerte – pronunció cruzándose de brazos haciendo que Jacken se golpeara con sus garras. Sesshomaru apretó los puños hiriéndose las manos con sus garras, iba a matarlo por estarle haciendo perder el tiempo, lo haría una vez que esa mujer regresara.

- Ve por ella - insistió con la voz en un gruñido.

Aplausos provenientes del bosque que crecía a su alrededor se escucharon a la vez que un joven de cabello blanco se paraba entre ellos, vestía ropa estilo ninja completamente negra y cargaba dos espadas en el cinto colocado en su cadera.

- Mmm, joven Sesshomaru-sama ¿ porque el repentino interés en una humana? – preguntó burlón – oh vaya, no me ira a decir que la esta buscando ¿verdad? – por toda respuesta Sesshomaru gruño – Jo, así que si lo esta haciendo… quien iba a decirlo el poderoso yokai perro enamorado de una miserable humana. ¡Pa-te-ti-co!

- ¡De que estas hablando! – grito Inuyasha intentando llamar su atención. El chico le dio una mirada divertida para luego mirar de nuevo a Sesshomaru.

- Pero que grosero ¿no te parece? Hanyu y metiéndose en los asuntos que no le incumben, deberías aprender a educar a tu hermanito – soltó haciendo enfadar a Inuyasha quien desenvaino a Tessaiga, sin embargo Sesshomaru le detuvo haciendo una seña con la mano indicándole que esperara.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Sesshomaru sin alterar su tono de voz. El yokai le ignoro continuando con sus habladas

- Lamento decirte que ya es muy tarde – soltó burlón colgándose de cabeza en el árbol en el que estaba – Tu humana resultó ser una cosa realmente interesante, muy creativa he de admitir – Sesshomaru dio un paso en su dirección al entender de quién hablaba – Jo, alto ahí grandulón – ordenó sacando de su túnica un pequeño frasco delgado manchado de sangre – Dime ¿tienes idea de lo que es? – preguntó moviendo el frasco de un lado al otro, haciendo que este goteara un poco haciendo que el aroma de Lena llegara al Yokai y Hanyu por igual.

El aroma era dulce y a la vez suave, como a durazno y jazmín un aroma similar al que poseía Lin cuando era niña. Frunció el seño ¿por quien lo tomaba? Ese no era el aroma de Lin por lo tanto no era el de su reencarnación, pero el de la sangre… miro a su hermano, Inuyasha apretó su agarre en Tessaiga bastante cabreado.

- Maldito, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?! – gritó y dando un saltó lanzo un viento cortante en su dirección. El demonio lo esquivo sin mucho problema cayendo de pie sobre la cuarteadura generada por la espada - ¡Contesta!

- ¿Kagome? – preguntó dándole una mirada a Sesshomaru – así no se llama ella… Kagome… ¿Kagome? – Repitió en distintos tonos de voz haciéndose el desentendido, le dio una rápida mirada al frasco manchado de sangre y se rió – O ya, hablas de la otra humana – comentó mirando largamente a Inuyasha – Dime pequeño Hanyu, ¿que tan importante es para ti?

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! ¿En donde esta? – insistió lanzando otro viento cortante recibiendo el mismo resultado.

- Vaya… no me esperaba esto… va a estar muy contento cuando lo sepa – volvió a reírse y cruzándose de brazos respondió la pregunta del Hanyu completamente emocionado – Esta muerta.

Inuyasha quedo en shock al escuchar sus palabras ¿muerta? Kagome no podía estar muerta, estaba con su familia, en su casa con su madre y su hermano, él se había asegurado de que estuviera a salvo. Mentía Kagome no estaba muerta, no podía estarlo.

- Jo, te ha comido la lengua el gato – murmuro viéndolo burlón – oh lo que sucede es que no me crees… pues si no tengo razones para mentirte perrito – aseguró – esa humana esta muerta, si te sirve de consuelo no sufrió mucho, la otra humana fue lo suficientemente inteligente para que desviáramos nuestra atención hacia ella – Rió – claro que unos segundos después mi hermana se encargo de darle el golpe de gracia – Inuyasha quedo en shock golpeando el suelo con sus garras a la vez que Tessaiga regresaba a su forma original.

Sesshomaru observo a su hermano durante un momento notando el olor salado de sus lagrimas en el aire… lo entendía… por primera vez podía entender en cierta forma el dolor que aquellas palabras le habían causado a su hermano, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo y aunque no lo demostrara había pasado por lo mismo cuando tuvo el cuerpo de Rin entre sus manos; frunció el seño ¿cómo se atrevía ese engendro a humillar de esa manera a uno de los príncipes del oeste, jamás lo admitiría ante Inuyasha pero él también era un heredero y no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él en su cara, llevo una mano al cinto y soltando un gruñido desenvainó a Bakusaiga sorprendiendo a los compañeros de su hermano y al chico peliblanco.

- ¿piensas pelear contra mi? – preguntó curioso volviendo a colgarse de cabeza en las ramas de un árbol cercano – Hmp que pena pero no me mandaron para eso… yo solo venia a darte el mensaje de mi hermano…¿Qué es lo que estas buscando? Quizá aquello que buscas se encuentre en el pasado, mirada chocolate con un toque de avellana cabello blanco y mirada escarlata… si tanto le anhelas ven y busca por ella cuida tu tiempo pues ella no espera – sin mas rompió a reír haciendo que Sesshomaru se lanzara a atacarlo. Akio rió escandalosamente esquivando con facilidad cada uno de los golpes de Sesshomaru hiriéndolo de vez en cuando. Sesshomaru por su parte se sentía frustrado porque por más que quisiera no lograba igualar la velocidad del demonio y eso comenzaba a cabrearlo en sobremanera, giro sobre su cuerpo y utilizando su látigo tomo al demonio por una de las piernas estrellándolo contra el suelo. Cuando el humo se disipo contemplo al demonio recostado en el sueño atacado de la risa – Eres muy impulsivo, pero me supongo que lo estas porque mi hermano tiene a tu princesa no es así… bueno en ese caso te daré una breve pista su nombre es Lena.

- Lena – murmuro Sesshomaru a lo que el demonio asintió.

- Lindo nombre para una belleza exótica como ella – rió de nuevo y metiendo la mano en el bolso que cargaba en la pierna saco cuatro figurillas de madera – Ya se me acabo el tiempo para jugar pero les dejare un obsequio – lanzo entonces las figurillas haciendo que estas se adentraran en el suelo, al hacerlo de el comenzaron a crecer demonios que se multiplicaban a gran escala, estos al instante comenzaron a rodearlos. Al verlo Sango ataco con su hiraikotsu eliminando a varios sin embargo estos en vez de eliminarse se multiplicaban - hmp estúpida humana… estos no son demonios cualquiera – se burló regresando su mirada a Sesshomaru quien le miraba con severa molestia – tienes 6 días Sesshomaru, después de ello ten por seguro que no podrás verla.

Sesshomaru saltó y después de eliminar a los demonios a su alrededor lanzo un ataque en su dirección destruyendo parte del bosque, notando solo la sombra de Akio evaporándose en un remolino de hojas acompañado por su risa burlona. Sesshomaru gruño cabreado eliminando a los demonios que se le acercaban con ayuda de los compañeros de Inuyasha quien aun se encontraba en shock sin levantarse de el suelo. Una vez que logro terminar con ellos se acerco a su hermano y levantándole por el haori le obligó a mirarle.

- Inuyasha – llamó gruñendo sin recibir respuesta de su hermano, le zarandeó un poco y apretando el agarre volvió a llamarlo – Inuyasha – este no respondió simplemente le miro con los ojos carentes de emoción – Que vergüenza… con esto confirmo que no eres mas que un incompetente – pronuncio irritado haciendo un ultimo esfuerzo para regresarle la conciencia, lo necesitaba despierto… necesitaba respuestas. Al ver que este no reaccionaba jugó su última carta – Hmp y pensar que esa sacerdotisa confiaba en ti plenamente – murmuro irritado, las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron ante sus palabras a la vez que Sesshomaru le soltaba, antes de siquiera tocar el suelo Inuyasha arremetió contra su hermano intentando inútilmente golpearlo en la cara.

- ¡No hables como si la conocieras! – gritó intentando alcanzarle con sus garras Sesshomaru por su parte se limitaba a esquivarle – Y que hay de ti ha! ¡Tu no pudiste protegerla! – Le recriminó, ante tal acusación Sesshomaru crispo las garras con toda intención de atacarlo pero antes de que ambos hermanos se tocaran el Hiraikotsu de sango paso entre medio de ellos haciendo que se separaran.

- ¡Ustedes dos ya basta! - les gritó – peleándose entre ustedes no van a arreglar nada… crees que Kagome estaría de acuerdo en que actuaras de esta manera Inuyasha – al oírla el hanyu agacho la mirada apretando los puños – Y tu Sesshomaru… esta no es manera de tratarnos tu fuiste quien nos llamo en un principio – le recordó Sesshomaru le dio una mirada de advertencia antes de concentrarse en su hermano.

- Llame a Inuyasha, lo que hagan ustedes no me interesa – respondió fríamente sorprendiendo a Jacken quien esperaba que matara a la humana por su impertinencia.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – susurro herido Inuyasha.

- Realmente crees que esta muerta – pregunto a su vez con tranquilidad haciendo que Inuyasha le mirara largo rato sin decir nada.

- No… pero oliste su sangre – murmuro

- Eso no es suficiente como para asegurar que la señorita Kagome esta muerta Inuyasha – comentó Miroku dándole razón a Sesshomaru – quizá solo se encuentra herida.

- No lo entiendes Miroku – le contradijo apretando los dientes mirándolo dolorido – La sangre de Kagome olía diferente.

- ¿De que hablas Inuyasha? – pregunto Sango acercándose a ellos.

- Olía a muerte – respondió escuetamente el demonio perro sin quitar la mirada de su hermano.

- Es imposible

- Para ustedes los humanos lo es – aseguró Jacken mirando con pena a Inuyasha – para nosotros es algo muy normal… y que la sangre de un humano posea ese olor…

- Significa su abandono a este mundo – completó Inuyasha con la voz quebrada.

- Tienes muy poca fe en tu humana… Inuyasha – soltó Sesshomaru haciendo que Inuyasha le mirara estupefacto. No tenia porque levantarle el animo pero por una vez lo necesitaba concentrado. Había algo en el encuentro anterior con ese demonio, algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y sabia que tenia que ver con la guerra que se avecinaba por el norte.

- Sesshomaru-sama tiene razón Inuyasha… Kagome-san no se rendiría tan fácilmente – agregó Kohaku levantando el animo al Hanyu.

- Es verdad Kagome no se las pondría fácil – aseguró Sango dándole una sonrisa. Inuyasha la miro antes de asentir y responder a su sonrisa, tenían razón Kagome era muy inteligente seguramente había hecho cuanto podía por proteger a la reencarnación de Rin y así misma quizá había hecho algo con su poder espiritual y ese aroma se había generado con ello – En especial si tenia a alguien que proteger.

- Es verdad, ese demonio hablo de otra chica… Lena, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó Kohaku recibiendo el asentimiento de Miroku y Sango – Pero quien es ella… y ¿porque esta usted buscando por ella Sesshomaru-sama? – pregunto curioso.

- Sesshomaru le esta buscando por que es la reencarnación de Rin – respondió Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en el piso. Sesshomaru gruño levemente haciendo que Inuyasha le mirara – Olía como ella.

- No era su aroma – le contradijo a lo que Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua.

- No solo cambia la apariencia cuando uno reencarna - le informó haciendo que Sesshomaru le mirara con el seño levemente fruncido con exasperación.

- Habla – ordenó entonces a lo que el monje respondió.

- Veras Sesshomaru… son escasos los casos de reencarnación, para que estos se concedan la persona debe ser un alma pura… un alma blanca sin mancha alguna. Cuando llega a darse el caso el alma regresa a este mundo pero regresa en un contenedor completamente diferente, por contenedor me refiero al cuerpo humano o ser que habita dicha alma esto significa que el cuerpo que habite será similar pero nunca igual al anterior por eso… por eso es posible que se altere el aroma de la pequeña Rin.

- Cuando conocí a Kagome le confundí con Kikio – le explicó sin mirarle – le confundí porque ambas poseían la misma esencia, la misma clase de energía era despedida por su cuerpo… sin embargo, cuando la tuve frente a mi note no solo su diferencia física… sino también su diferente aroma, Kagome y Kikio poseían un aroma semejante Lirio y hierbabuena pero en Kagome también puedo oler…

- Vainilla – completo Sesshomaru frunciendo el seño a lo que Inuyasha se limitó a asentir.

- Así que si ese idiota a dicho que la tienen es probable que así sea.

- Pero como abrían logrado traerla acá Inuyasha – le cuestionó Sango – sabes bien que solo tu y kagome pueden atravesar el pozo.

- Yo… no sé Sango, tendríamos que hablar con la tal Lena para averiguarlo – Sesshomaru le miró con molestia antes de dirigir su mirada fría a Jacken.

- Jacken – llamó haciendo que el pequeño demonio verde se acercara.

- Dígame amo bonito

- Ve con los señores demonio, convócalos en mi castillo pasado mañana al atardecer

- Si amo bonito – y diciendo esto emprendió camino perdiéndose en la distancia.

- ¿Para que los estas convocando Sesshomaru? – preguntó Inuyasha mirándolo sin entender, si los señores demonio se juntaban solo iban a acarrear problemas.

- Algo grande esta pasando, y no solo tiene que ver con Rin Inuyasha… hay algo extraño… además el sur planea una guerra en contra de todos los señores, el porque aún no lo sabemos por eso te llame.

- Y yo que figuro en todo esto, ese es tu problema señor del Oeste, así que arréglalo – Sesshomaru le miro cabreado pero se controlo no lo hacia en realidad por el, sino por la gente a la que apreciaba Rin. No le agradaban los humanos pero todo aquello que tuviera algo que ver con Rin sin duda lo quería cerca en especial que ahora no le tenía a su lado.

- Si esa guerra estalla ningún pueblo humano será seguro Inuyasha – comentó tranquilo haciendo que Inuyasha le mirara – estarán a salvo en el castillo.

- Como si pensara aceptar ir a tu casa.

- No te estoy preguntando Inuyasha – respondió mirándolo intensamente – solo quedamos tú y yo… nos corresponde proteger lo legado por padre.

- Ja y ¿porqué debo ayudarte a defenderlo?.

- Porque la mitad te pertenece imbécil – Inuyasha le miro incrédulo a lo que Sesshomaru bufo, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar – Mas vale que estén en el palacio pasado mañana Inuyasha, una vez que lleguen los señores no recibiré a nadie… e Inuyasha.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Trae a la anciana – ordenó antes de emprender el vuelo en dirección al norte.

Tenia un presentimiento, una sensación extraña en el pecho, en el norte había alguien que le llamaba que suplicaba por su ayuda y por mas que intentara ignorarla sabia que no podría porque la persona que lo hacia era demasiado importante claro que eso Sesshomaru aun no lo sabía.

Por su parte Inuyasha observo a su hermano hasta que se perdió entre las nubes miro a sus amigos y sonrió levemente.

- Es un idiota… pero comienzo a pensar que tiene su parte buena – comentó a lo que Sango y Miroku rompieron a reír.

- El sr Sesshomaru es un ser bueno, es serio y algunas veces frio pero eso no lo convierte en alguien malo – comentó Kohaku.

- Créeme Kohaku… si Sesshomaru supiera que cortejabas a Rin mientras permanecía en la aldea créeme que no dirías lo mismo – el joven se sonrojo intensamente a la vez que Sango y Miroku rompían a carcajadas. Inuyasha sonrió viendo a sus seres queridos pensando en lo dicho por Sesshomaru, no era normal que Sesshomaru le soltara ese tipo de información así como así, en especial cuando se refería al legado de su padre. Algo simplemente no cuadraba más con eso de que le ofrecía un lugar para proteger a los suyos eso no era para nada normal. Dirigió su mirada al horizonte permitiendo que su preocupación se notara por un momento.

"¿Qué es lo que ocultas… Sesshomaru?"

=)


	6. Chapter 6

=) El capítulo cinco, espero sea igualmente de su agrado cualquier duda, aclaración, comentario, jitomatazos, etc, etc. Son bien recibidos

-PASADO-

Capítulo 5: First

En la espesura del bosque en dirección al sur se encontraba el palacio de los antiguos regentes del sur resguardado por campos de fuerza de intenso poder. En su interior, en la habitación de una de las torres principales Lena descansaba con el torso y el brazo izquierdo completamente vendado, sobre una cama rodeada de almohadones y cubierta por una manta de fina seda negra.

Aznar sentado a una distancia prudencial le observaba intensamente mientras el medico al otro lado de la cama limpiaba sus utensilios después de haberle curado, dando una que otra mirada a su señor.

- Se que no debería preguntártelo joven Aznar pero, por que razón has traído a una humana a palacio – preguntó curioso a lo que Aznar sonrió volviéndose a mirarlo.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia querido Eiron – respondió regresando su atención a la joven quien parecía tener pesadillas en ese momento, era tan frágil, tan delicada y bella que como hacia años se prometió que nadie se la arrebataría – limítate a saber que quiero que viva

- Señor… no cree que es imprudente…

- ¿Cuándo despertara? – preguntó interrumpiendo al yokai mientras contemplaba embelesado como la joven se giraba hacia un lado, suspirando sumida entre sus sueños.

- En unas cuantas horas – comentó al verse ignorado por el joven – yo diría que un poco después del atardecer, las heridas que ha sufrido han sido graves y necesitara descansar, no tanto como me esperaría de un humano porque se esta regenerando rápido gracias a la energía espiritual que posee – comentó para después tomar sus cosas haciendo que Aznar le mirara otra vez – No sé para que quieres a una sacerdotisa aquí Aznar y no me opondré, simplemente te pido que tengas cuidado – Aznar asintió mas por cortesía que porque le importaran sus palabras, si ese hombre aun vivía era porque su padre lo consideraba su mejor amigo - Bueno, ya que no tienes intención de dejar que te cure me iré a descansar, si algo cambia respecto a la señora no dudes en llamarme joven Aznar – Aznar sonrió al escucharlo llamar señora a Lena, a él jamás había podido ocultarle nada en especial cuando tenia que ver con lo que deseaba. El medico negó con la cabeza y sin decir más se retiro en completo silencio de la habitación.

Aznar acerco el sillón donde yacía sentado hacia la cama una vez estuvo más cerca volvió a sentarse para después tomar la mano sana de Lena entre las suyas. Se había jurado que al encontrarla de nuevo le mataría, le mataría por no quererlo a él de la manera en que quería al Yokai perro, pero al verla en la exposición sus planes se vinieron abajo. Ella seguía siendo la misma un ser tan vivas, tan puro e inocente que no pudo evitar quererle aún más, tal como había sido Rin en la anterioridad su reencarnación era simplemente diferente al resto de los humanos, lo había podido confirmar cuando se transportaban al medievo. Lena había preferido sacrificarse con tal de salvar a los otros, un acto tan noble y desinteresado tal y como fue la primera vez que la vio.

=Flash Back=

Había sido un idiota al haberse dejado engatusar por la heredera del sur tanto que ahora lidiaba con unas heridas bastante grotescas en el abdomen y las piernas tanto que a pesar de ser un yokai tendría que esperar un par de días para terminar de sanar. Se dejo caer apoyado en un tronco con vista a un rio y cerrando los ojos se dedico a descansar. Un par de horas después un sutil olor dulzón llego hasta él.

Abrió los ojos escaneando los alrededores esperando por ver a la criatura poseedora de tan extraño olor. Era dulce pero no al grado de llegar a ser empalagoso también le parecía fresco y suave, una rara combinación de durazno, jazmín o era lirio… ese no era el olor de un Yokai pero tampoco de un humano ¿Qué era?

La respuesta a su pregunta llego por si sola unos minutos más tarde cuando unos pasos ligeros y rápidos llegaron a sus oídos. Escucho entonces una risa cantarina y suave, para después darle paso a que sus ojos contemplaran algo inimaginable.

Caminando con tranquilidad una chiquilla humana ataviada en un kimono naranja de la realeza se acercaba al rio seguida de un demonio de dos cabezas quien permanecía unos pasos tras de ella sin perderla de vista. La observo arrodillarse frente al rio y sumergir sus pequeñas manos en el agua, acuno entre ellas el vital liquido y acercándolo a sus labios bebió.

Por lo general él encontraba repulsivos a los humanos, eran débiles, frágiles, ambiciosos, simplemente seres corrompidos ansiando poder, un poder que no llegaría más allá del control de sus poblados y gente ya que el gobierno del mundo solo le pertenecía a ellos, a los yokais.

"Idiota" pensó al ver que la niña continuaba con su labor sin percatarse del demonio a su espalda "Hmp, patético final terminar de comida de una mascota" sonrió; quizá no fuese muy partidario de esas criaturas que a pesar de no ser poderosas se consideraban a si mismas como auténticos demonios pero, debía admitir que verlos alimentarse de criaturas tan insignificantes como los humanos era sin duda entretenido.

Espero unos minutos en completo silencio observando como el animal se acercaba a la niña por la espalda, luego paso algo que le causo un gran desconcierto. La niña se giro y lo que vio le maravillo. Era muy joven aún, no más de nueve años podía asegurar, prácticamente una cachorra humana y a pesar de ello podía darse cuenta que la singular belleza que poseía se acrecentaría con el paso de los años. La niña poseía un largo cabello chocolate que caía a ambos lados de su rostro redondeado y de facciones puramente infantiles, mientras su flequillo le llegaba justo a la altura de las cejas, tenía unos expresivos ojos chocolate perfilados por unas largas y tupidas pestañas, una naricita respingona y una tez muy clara ahora coloreada a la altura de las mejillas debido a la temperatura. Era una cría humana bastante bonita en especial con esa sonrisa tan pura e inocente. Bufó aunque fuera linda seguía siendo humana, un ser débil e inferior, no había razón alguna para que le importara lo que el demonio hiciera con ella, es más disfrutaría ver como esas dulces facciones se transformaban a unas cargadas de terror al ver al animal, sin embargo, para sus sorpresa eso no ocurrió.

La niña observo al animal sin quitar su sonrisa luego hizo algo fuera de lo común, acaricio las cabezas del monstruo sin ser atacada por este.

- Gracias por venir conmigo Ah-hun – le escuchó decir con aquella voz cantarina – el sr. Jacken a estado de muy mal humor últimamente con eso de que el amo aun no ha regresado… yo creo que es una tontería que se ande preocupando, el amo es muy fuerte y estoy segura de que no va a dejarnos – soltó una risita recibiendo un gruñido en acuerdo de parte del animal.

Frunció el ceño ¿Qué significaba eso? Ahora al ver su inminente poco poder ¿los humanos habían comenzado a domesticar demonios? Apretó los puños, era denigrante. Observo a la niña molesto notándola sacar un envoltorio pequeño de su túnica, le observo abrirlo recibiendo a la vez el olor dulce del alimento, la niña se lo llevo a la boca y mastico. El demonio se agacho a su altura olisqueando lo que traía en las manos.

- Es chocolate Ah-hun – explicó – la señorita Kagome me lo obsequió la última vez que nos vimos ¿quieres que te de un poco? – preguntó recibiendo un gruñido por toda respuesta, la niña partió entonces el dulce y se lo dio – A que es rico. El amo no me deja comer mucho, dice que no es saludable para mi que podría hacer que me enferme, en lo personal creo que es porque a él no le gustan las cosas dulces – dicho esto comió otro trozo.

Chasqueó la lengua, estúpidos humanos, miro el alrededor solo un momento para después regresar a la extraña escena que contemplaba, encontrándose con los curiosos ojos de la niña observándole desde la distancia. Se sorprendió no había hecho suficiente ruido como para que la chiquilla le hubiese oído ¿o sí?

La observo caminar en su dirección a paso lento siendo seguida muy de cerca por el demonio de dos cabezas. El formo una expresión nada amigable esperando que se alejara, pero fue inútil. La chiquilla se detuvo tan solo a un par de pasos analizándolo en silencio. Luego habló

- ¿Eres… eres un demonio gato? – preguntó curiosa. Eso era un insultó ¿Gato? Era una pantera y a todo eso ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Intentó moverse para acabar con su vida, sin embargo el dolor de las piernas le impidió el movimiento, gruño leve, tenia mucha suerte de que no pudiera moverse… ante ello se limito a no contestar pensando que se cansaría de esperar por su respuesta y le dejaría en paz - Te has hecho un muy buen daño – comentó ignorando el hecho de que el demonio le había ignorado – Dime ¿te hiciste esas heridas en una batalla? – preguntó para luego continuar – Mi amo solo ha estado en esas condiciones una vez, pero yo le ayude para que se recuperara… sería bueno que les pusieras algo de medicina y te las vendaras, sanarían más rápido y evitarías que se te infectaran. – El le miro molesto ¿por qué no se largaba?

- No necesito medicina – respondió arisco, la niña al oírlo le sonrió desconcertándolo.

- Ya lo sé – aseguró – eres un Yokai y puedes curarte tu solo, pero a como yo lo veo te esta tomando bastante el curarte bien, si te pusieras algo de medicina harías que tu cuerpo se regenerara más rápido – le miró estupefacto ¿cómo era posible que una niña humana supiera aquello de los demonios? – Si quieres yo puedo curarte – ofreció amable.

- No quiero ayuda de un humano – respondió seco haciendo reír a Lin

- Sabía que dirías eso – comentó como si nada para después caminar hacia el demonio de dos cabezas, del morral que este cargaba sobre su lomo saco un frasco pequeño y un par de vendas. Se le acerco de nuevo con las cosas y las deposito en el suelo a su alcance – Es ungüento hecho de hierbas medicinales del monte sagrado, te ayudaran con el escozor de las heridas y a que estas cicatricen más rápido. Ponte una pequeña porción en las heridas y después véndatelas ¿de acuerdo? – pidió sonriente. Luego se giro al escuchar el gruñido del demonio de dos cabezas - ¿Qué sucede Ah-hun? – preguntó a lo que el animal se limitó a mirar en dirección al cielo haciendo que la niña le imitara – Vaya, ya esta oscureciendo – se giro hacia el yokai herido con una sonrisa de disculpa – Ya tengo que irme… si oscurece y no estoy de regreso el Sr. Jacken va a molestarse conmigo… cúrate ¿vale? – insistió – prometo venir pronto a visitarte, nos vemos – soltó alegre corriendo en dirección al bosque, se detuvo antes de entrar y se giro despidiéndose con una mano para luego perderse en la espesura del bosque seguida por Ah-hun

El por su parte se quedo observando el lugar por el que la pequeña había desaparecido. Era una cría humana muy extraña, querer ayudar a un Yokai nunca entraba en la preferencia de los humanos, bueno no es como si desearan su ayuda de todas formas, lo que se le hacia más extraño era que no era más que una niña que recordara los niños humanos tendían a huir despavoridos cuando se encontraban con alguien como ellos ¿Por qué ella no?

Dirigió su mirada al frasco a sus pies sin dejar de pensar en la niña, gruño levemente sintiendo enojo consigo mismo al darse cuenta de la estupidez que era estar pensando en un humano y sin más lo tomo acercándolo a su rostro, era un frasco extraño completamente transparente y de aspecto frágil, busco la manera de abrirlo logrando después de un rato girar la tapa, cuando esta se abrió se acerco el frasco a la nariz olisqueando el aroma que despedía. El olor era penetrante y nauseabundo; arrugó la nariz tomando un poco de la mezcla viscosa entre dos de sus dedos mientras observaba su brazo herido, los venenos humanos no podían hacerle nada así que no perdía nada con probar que tan efectiva podría ser esa medicina. No era que la necesitara simplemente… sentía curiosidad.

Aplicó la mezcla en la herida observando como esta era absorbida por su piel quitándole de inmediato el escozor intenso que tenía minutos atrás, al notar el buen resultado de la medicina comenzó a aplicarla en el resto de sus heridas, al terminar observo los rollos de tela que había dejado la niña a un lado del frasco, gruño irritado para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir.

El sonido de pasos suaves le despertó horas más tarde dejando a su vista a la niña sentada frente a él con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro. El arqueó una ceja esperando a que hablara.

- Me da gusto, si te la has puesto – comentó alegre – a que es increíble, ayuda mucho contra el dolor ¿verdad que sí? – el simplemente le miro - pero no te las has vendado - comentó quitando su sonrisa al ver las vendas a los pies del yokai – si me hubieras hecho caso ya estarías curado.

- No sé como – se limitó a responder a lo que la niña se rió.

- Ya veo, me lo hubieras dicho ayer – comentó acercándose un poco - ¿quieres que te muestre como debes hacerlo? – preguntó tímida, el simplemente continuó observándola – bueno… amm… me dejas ver tu brazo – preguntó a lo que el gruño en respuesta. No dejaría que una humana le tocara – no te molestes, simplemente quiero mostrarte. Así podrás curarte cuando llegues a necesitarlo – el le observo en silencio analizando sus palabras. No le agradaba y no era como si fuera a lastimarse muy seguido sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendió termino estirando su brazo en dirección de la niña, dejando al descubierto su herida. La niña colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la herida transmitiéndole una especie de calor placentero haciendo que se sorprendiera, la niña ignoro el gesto concentrada en observar la herida al terminar le miro y sonrió.

- Esta sanando bien – aseguró para después tomar el ungüento y extender otro poco de manera uniforme, al terminar comenzó a vendarle con sumo cuidado. Sus actos sorprendieron al yokai, la niña le vendaba con tanto cuidado que parecía tener miedo de dañarlo, le observo en silencio hasta que esta termino.

- Y dime ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto alegre limpiándose las manos con la otra venda – Yo me llamo Rin.

- Aznar – respondió simplemente.

- Es bonito – agregó alejándose un poco para después sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a él.

- Dime "Rin" ¿por qué no me temes? – preguntó directo, no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella pero la curiosidad le había ganado. La niña formo una sonrisa y respondió con otra pregunta:

- Y ¿por qué tendría que tenerte miedo?

- Eres humana – contestó escuetamente.

- Lo sé, pero esa no es razón para que me des miedo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque un demonio como tu salvo mi vida – respondió interesando más al yokai.

- Dime Rin… si no me temes ¿a que le tienes miedo?

- A los lobos – contestó segura.

- ¿lobos? Son criaturas inferiores y mucho menos aterradoras que yo.

- Lo sé, pero no por eso dejan de darme miedo – comentó soltando un suspiro – hace un tiempo una manada de lobos destruyeron la aldea en la que yo vivía con mi familia, mataron a todos volviéndolos su alimento incluso… - Rin se detuvo justo a tiempo, Sesshomaru había sido muy claro con ella, cuando alguien preguntara como había sobrevivido no diría que había sido por la ayuda de Tenseiga. El yokai frente a ella le observaba curioso en especial porque había notado como se ponía tensa de un momento a otro, a pesar de ello le resto importancia pensando que era difícil para ella hablar de esa situación, así que espero a que ella continuara su relato, no entendía porque pero le gustaba escuchar lo que tenia para decir. Rin le dio una mirada para después agregar – incluso me abrían matado a mi de no ser por mi amo.

- ¿Tu amo? – pregunto interesado observando de nuevo a la niña. Esas ropas… podría haber acabado bajo el poder de un terrateniente humano

- Si, mi amo salvo mi vida, es por eso que permanezco a su lado… es decir, le estoy muy agradecida por permitirme permanecer con él.

- Hmp.. y ¿por qué no abría de permitírtelo? Después de todo son humanos.

- Te equivocas – respondió para después guardar silencio un rato… dudando si decirle o no quien era su amo. Suspiro ¿y porque no hacerlo? Era un ser bueno lo sabía de sobra – mi amo… mi amo no es humano.

- Un hanyu? – pregunto entonces recordando que había conocido a unos cuantos que adquirían humanos como sus parejas o mascotas. Miro a Rin… definitivamente ella era una mascota; Rin rió y negó.

- Mi amo es un yokai – soltó segura – mi amo es un hermoso yokai perro… eh.. no es que no me gusten los gatos – aseguró a lo que Aznar arqueó una ceja y restándole importancia preguntó.

- Un yokai perro? – la incredulidad de su voz paso desapercibida para Rin, ella simplemente asintió segura. Aznar le miro dudoso que el supiera solo había una familia de yokai perro, los señores del oeste. Pero que recordara el señor había muerto hacia bastante, solo quedaban la dama Irasue y su primogénito, pero eso era imposible. Sus padres se lo habían dicho cuando no era más que un niño, esa familia odiaba a los humanos, incluso tenían problemas tolerando a los demás demonios de esa forma se había convertido en los temidos señores del oeste. Claro que había habido una excepción con el antiguo señor, según lo que contaban él amo del oeste había tenido un amorío con una princesa humana claro que eso nadie lo podía asegurar lo único que si sabia es que por culpa de ellos había perdido a sus padres un poco más y ni él ni sus hermanos la abrían contado. Se juro entonces que tomaría venganza contra lo que le habían hecho y lo haría matando a su heredero, apretó los puños inconscientemente y miro a la niña era imposible que ella fuera protegida por un yokai quizá eso era lo que creía después de todo era humana y no más que una niña.

- ¿Quieres una? – preguntó Rin sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras le ofrecía una manzana. El la tomó sin decir nada observándola sonreír para después llevarse otra fruta a la boca.

Así pasaron dos semanas en las que la niña le visitaba, le llevaba alguna cosa para comer y en la que ella le contaba alguna cosa de su vida. En un principio había deseado matarla con todo su ser pero con el paso del tiempo y con sus atenciones y extrañas anécdotas había terminado encariñándose con ella. En especial porque Rin no era como el resto de los humanos hablaba demasiado era cierto pero sabia cuando debía quedarse callada o cuando era mejor que le diera su espacio. Había tardado en aceptarlo pero la quería, la quería porque era fuera de lo común y después de meditarlo decidió que se quedaría con ella. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar por el "amo" de la chica, aniquilarlo y llevarla con él. Sería fácil pensó, claro que las cosas no resultaron así.

Aquella mañana Rin había ido a visitarle como tantas veces llevándole el desayuno con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. Le contó sobre el misterioso Sr. Jacken mientras le observaba comer. La comida humana no era muy de su agrado pero por ella hacia un esfuerzo. Al quedarse sin tema de conversación la chica le pregunto sobre su vida, el le hablo de sus cuatro hermanos y de lo que le había pasado a su familia. Rin se molesto diciendo que no era justo, que quien hubiese cometido tal atrocidad era cruel, el mohín que formo le pareció gracioso tanto que por primera vez desde que le conocía tuvo el deseo de tocarla, sin embargo, antes de que su mano se acercara a su rostro otra mano le detuvo. Está tenía garras afiladas y era completamente blanca y el dueño de esta era un Yokai de cabello largo de color blanco y de intensos y fríos ojos dorados. Verlo le impresiono en especial al notar la luna en su frente. Ese era…

- ¡Amo Sesshomaru! – soltó Rin abrazándole haciendo que el yokai le mirara – lo extrañe mucho – comentó hablando entre su ropa. El yokai llevo su mano a la cabeza de Rin y la acaricio con cuidado y ¿cariño? Ella soltó una risita y luego le miro sin separarse del todo de él – El sr. Jacken dijo que no iba a volver porque soy una niña muy escandalosa ¿verdad que eso no es cierto amo? ¿verdad que no dejaría a Rin?

El yokai simplemente negó escuchándola reír nuevamente haciendo que una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

- Rin – llamó entonces con voz aterciopelada entre dulce y profunda haciendo que la niña le mirara curiosa - ve con Jacken, tiene algo para ti – comentó suavizando aun más su voz. Rin le miro con ilusión y asintiendo corrió al sendero del bosque en busca del pequeño yokai sin volverse en ningún momento.

Sesshomaru espero hasta que considero que Rin se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos para oír o ver lo que haría. Se volvió entonces hacia el otro Yokai y tomándolo por el cuello le levanto del suelo con un solo brazo dejándolo a su altura. Aznar no se quejo ni se movió ante sus acciones simplemente le dio una mirada cargada de molestia y repulsión.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó carente de emoción – Responde.

- Soy Aznar – respondió cabreado – ahora suéltame – ordenó soltando un zarpazo en dirección de Sesshomaru, este ni siquiera se inmuto ante su ataque era demasiado lento para provenir de un yokai pantera, le soltó antes de que el ataque le rozara siquiera mientras le analizaba con la mirada. Era un yokai joven quizá de la edad de Inuyasha unos años mas unos menos, eso no importaba. Era un yokai fuerte se veía en sus prolijos movimientos, sin embargo, se encontraba herido, no en el exterior sino internamente por alguna razón. Olisqueo el aire percibiendo de inmediato el aroma tan peculiar de Rin, el aroma de veneno de cristal (la heredera del sur era experta en esa clase de venenos paralizantes y dolorosos) sin duda se había metido con quien no debía esa mujer era… temperamental. Olía también intensamente a pantera y a… medicina… gruño…. Rin.

- Apestas a veneno.

- Eso a ti que te importa – Sesshomaru le miro fríamente.

- Lárgate – ordenó dándole la espalda, a lo que Aznar gruño

- La quiero – soltó sin más haciendo que el yokai perro frenara su andar – es humana y todos sabemos a la perfección quien eres tú, dámela y me iré

Sesshomaru le dio una mirada y sin más continuó con su camino

- Ja, quien lo diría uno de los demonios más temidos al cuidado de una simple humana ¿a donde ira tu reputación cuando se enteren de esto Sesshomaru? – preguntó haciendo referencia a los demás señores demonio. Sesshomaru se giro a verlo, lo estaba irritando incluso más que el idiota de su hermano, se había contenido por Rin, la niña se había esforzado por curarle. "que desperdicio" se dijo. Ese miserable no se merecía la atención y los cuidados que Rin le había brindado, pero ella no tenía la culpa… mataría a Jacken por esto. Le había dicho claramente que cuidara de Rin y que era lo primero que hacia, dejarla ir sola para que congeniara con seres tan inferiores como el que tenía enfrente.

- ¿Crees que me importa lo que digan? – preguntó con su típica tranquilidad irritando al demonio pantera – No lo diré otra vez. Lárgate antes de que te mate.

- No me iré… no sin ella – Sesshomaru gruño ¿quién se creía para hablar de Rin así? Rin le pertenecía solo a él, era SUYA un maldito demonio insignificante no iba a arrebatarla de su lado.

- Rin me pertenece.

- Entonces luchemos por ella.

- Un demonio tan insignificante como tu jamás podría tocarme.

- ¡Maldito engreído! – soltó lanzándose a atacarlo, Sesshomaru esquivo con facilidad el ataque y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo le soltó un golpe con el dorso de la mano haciendo que Aznar se estrellara contra el árbol. Aznar se quejo levemente, el veneno aun recorría su sistema inutilizando todo su cuerpo, no era capaz de moverse a una velocidad decente siquiera y ese maldito poseía mucha fuerza – Hmp, y pensar que una niña tan linda como esa quiera estar al lado de un asesino… de un maldito monstruo como tú.

Al escucharlo Sesshomaru gruño cabreado esa había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso. Le mataría sin importar Rin, ya encontraría la forma de contentarla después de ello, las palabras dichas por el yokai pantera le habían dolido aunque no lo admitiera, le habían dolido en especial porque sabia de sobra que eran ciertas, ni siquiera el entendía porque Rin le quería, porque pertenecía a su lado si no era otra cosa que un monstruo, sin embargo, tuviera la razón que tuviera la niña le pertenecía.

Desenvaino a Bakusaiga haciendo que Aznar le mirara con algo similar al miedo al notar el inmenso poder que recorría a la espada ¿cómo era capaz de controlar una espada tan fuerte? Después al verlo acercarse hacia el con toda la intención de acabar con su vida, sonrió justo en ese momento entendía porque era uno de los demonios más temidos, espero entonces por el dolor de la tajada pero esta no llego. Su sorpresa se acrecentó al notar que frente a él y dándole la espalda se encontraba Rin con ambos brazos extendidos mirando desafiante a Sesshomaru. Este por su parte se notaba irritado y tratando desesperadamente de controlar su ira y su poder mientras su espada yacía a un milímetro del rostro de Rin. Otro en su lugar abría matado a la humana sin impórtale por haber interferido en un ataque sin embargo Sesshomaru, trataba de controlarse con tal de evitarle un daño a la niña ¿cómo era posible?

- No Sr. Sesshomaru – le regaño – Aznar esta herido, no se ha recuperado del todo, no puede pelear contra usted en esas condiciones.

- Rin – soltó entre gruñendo.

- No, no seria justo amo – se excusó a lo que Sesshomaru le miro molesto, la niña al notarlo agregó – Si quiere pelear podemos buscar a un contrincante poderoso, pero es que el esta herido – insistió al ver la mirada afilada del Yokai - ¿por favor? – suplicó en un último intento por convencerlo.

Aznar la miro incrédulo ¿cómo osaba hacerle frente al yokai? Estaba buscando que el Yokai le matara, claro que el intentaría que las cosas no acabaran de esa manera, se lo debía y aunque estuviera débil intentaría devolverle el favor. Se dispuso a moverse, sin embargo, después de debatirse mentalmente observo al Sr del Oeste alejar la espada de la niña frunciendo el seño un segundo después al escucharla quejarse. No lo entendió hasta que el aroma a sangre le llego. Observo a Rin llevarse la mano a la mejilla mientras un leve olor salado impregnaba el ambiente ¿eran lagrimas?

Sesshomaru al momento se arrodillo frente a ella y jalándola con suavidad de uno de sus brazos la acerco hacia si, le tomo la barbilla con suma delicadeza y le levanto el rostro. Rin tenía una cortadura profunda en la mejilla justo donde Bakusaiga casi le había rosado. En ese momento el yokai verde apareció acercándose velozmente a su amo se detuvo a tan solo dos pasos de el y al ver la herida de Rin hablo.

- Mira que eres torpe niña, eso te pasa por ser tan descuidada – comentó burlón recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Sesshomaru.

- Jacken – soltó frio haciendo que la criatura se acercara mas a la niña sudando frio, le reviso minuciosamente poniéndose pálido al notar la gravedad de la herida. Miro a su señor y trago duro. Sesshomaru por su parte le miro impaciente.

- Se… se curara pronto – aseguró dudando un poco en continuar – pe…pero… le va a quedar una cicatriz amo – Sesshomaru le miro con odio y gruño más para si que para él. No podía permitir que una herida así opacara la belleza de su Rin – Lo… lo lamento amo, no puedo evitar la marca – susurró.

- Sabía que no le agradaría la respuesta puesto que su amo adoraba a la niña aunque no lo admitiera, pero lamentablemente no había como arreglarla lo único que podía evitar una cicatriz como esa era que la piel se regenerara rápidamente y al ser Rin humana eso era sencillamente imposible, en especial porque ni siquiera contaba con saliva curativa como los demonios. Sesshomaru le volteó a ver con odio.

- yo no pensé nada – aseguró

- Lo… lo siento amo Se…Sesshomaru – dijo entrecortada por el llanto Rin

- No llores – ordenó intentando sonar suave, algo que no consiguió logrando en cambio aumentar el llanto de la niña.

- Pe…pero es que… me duele – dijo llorando más haciendo que Sesshomaru gruñera al saberse el causante de sus lagrimas y dolor.

Sin pensarlo más el yokai perro tomo a la niña entre sus brazos acunándola entre ellos dejando la herida de su mejilla a su vista. Era una tajada larga y a pesar de su apariencia era profunda y pensar que eso era lo que podía causar Bakusaiga en un humano sin siquiera llegar a tocarlo… no… eso es lo que le había hecho porque había logrado contener su poder en el ultimo segundo, si no lo hubiera hecho Rin… gruño una vez más haciendo que los otros dos yokais le miraran con miedo, aquel miedo se disolvió al presenciar algo que creyeron imposible. El príncipe perro lamió la herida de la niña un par de veces ante la mirada desencajada de su fiel sirviente y de él. Por su parte Rin dejo de llorar inmediatamente al sentir la lengua de su amo recorriendo su mejilla, un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas a la vez que volteaba a verle.

- ¿A…amo Sesshomaru? – preguntó tímida sintiendo como el Yokai movía con delicadeza su rostro a la posición anterior.

- No te muevas Rin – ordenó a lo que la niña se quedo completamente quieta sintiendo la lengua de su señor recorriendo nuevamente su mejilla.

Sesshomaru le lamió otras tres veces, luego la alejo un poco y espero hasta ver que la herida se hubiese desvanecido por completo, dejando en su lugar una fina línea rosada en la mejilla de Rin. Sanaría bien y no le dejaría marca en vez de una herida profunda ahora no era mas que un leve rasguño, acaricio entonces con sumo cuidado el rostro de su niña.

- ¿Aún duele Rin? – pregunto con voz cálida, a lo que la niña le miro negando.

- No, ya no me duele amo Sesshomaru.

- Bien – respondió bajándola con cuidado de su regazo al suelo para después ponerse en pie – Jacken – llamó sacando de su estupefacción al demonio.

- Si… si amo bonito

- Busca a Ah-hun – ordenó a lo que Jacken salió disparado al bosque en busca del animal de dos cabezas. Una vez que desapareció Sesshomaru volvió arrodillarse a la altura de Rin.

- Rin – llamó suave – este yokai quiere llevarte con él – le informó haciendo que la niña observara con curiosidad a Aznar quien no sabia a que quería llegar Sesshomaru con eso - ¿Deseas ir con él? – preguntó. Aznar le miraba sin comprender ¿desde cuando un Yokai le pedía su opinión a un humano? Rin era diferente cierto… pero seguía siendo humana.

- ¿Si voy, el amo Sesshomaru me vendrá a ver? – preguntó inocente Sesshomaru negó.

- Si vas con él no podrás volver a estar conmigo Rin – la niña le miro con miedo preguntando con su mirada algo que Sesshomaru entendió sin necesidad de que ella pronunciara palabra – El es un demonio pantera Rin – explicó sin alzar la voz – somos enemigos desde hace siglos, si vas con él…

- Pero él no es malo… - comentó Sesshomaru solo le miro y se incorporo esperando a que Rin decidiera que hacer. Si decidía dejarlo se vería en la necesidad de matar a la pantera porque no pensaba dejar que se fuera de su lado, era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla marchar. La observo caminar hacia el yokai notándola detenerse justo frente a el – Aznar – le llamó con dulzura – eres mi amigo y te quiero – comento sacándole una sonrisa y un gruñido a su amo – pero… no puedo acompañarte yo deseo ir allí a donde vaya el amo Sesshomaru el es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo y si fuera contigo y no se me permitiera verlo otra vez me sentiría muy triste por eso…

- Lo entiendo Rin – murmuro haciendo que la niña le sonriera, estiro la mano y le acaricio la mejilla haciendo que Sesshomaru le fulminara con la mirada – ve con el si eso es lo que quieres, pero prométeme que serás feliz Rin

- Pero si ya lo soy – aseguró – mientras este con el amo no tengo porque sentirme triste – el yokai asintió a sus palabras.

- Eres una humana muy especial Rin – comentó haciendo que Rin le sonriera – si algún día llegas a sentirte perdida o si algún día llegas a sentir que no puedes dar estas sonrisas, búscame en el norte… prometo ayudarte – Rin asintió sin entender muy bien a que se refería. En ese momento apareció Jacken trayendo consigo al dragón de dos cabezas.

- Rin – llamó Sesshomaru – Es hora de irnos.

- ¡si! – aceptó la niña, se acerco al yokai y beso su mejilla – no entiendo mucho de lo que me has dicho pero te prometo que seré feliz por lo tanto tu también promete que serás feliz.

- Lo seré mientras lo seas Rin – le aseguró haciendo que Sesshomaru gruñera en advertencia al entender el significado de sus palabras, Rin por su parte rio alegre.

- Eres muy extraño – comentó – como serás feliz porque yo lo sea – El yokai sonrió levemente ante la inocencia de Rin

- Lo entenderás cuando crezcas - Rin asintió y despidiéndose con la mano se alejo de él siguiendo los pasos del yokai perro al llegar a su lado camino en silencio hasta estar junto al dragón, Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos subiéndola al lomo del animal.

- Jacken – llamó a lo que el yokai subió a Ah-hun quedando frente a su amo – hacia el oeste – indicó, Jacken se limitó a asentir dirigiendo a Ah-hun a la dirección indicada por su amo. Después de verlos alejarse se giro al yokai pantera para hablarle – Si te he dejado vivir a sido por ella, te a curado así que agradece cuidando tu pellejo – Aznar frunció el seño al escucharlo hablarle así – Y procura mantenerte alejado, Rin estará bien a mi lado no necesita de alguien como tú.

- Eso ya lo veremos – soltó despectivo – no porque ahora haya decidido ir contigo significa que querrá estar a tu lado toda su vida, puedes perderla Sesshomaru… disfruta mientras la tengas y cuídala bien. Si esta feliz no tendré razones para interponerme pero te lo advierto Sesshomaru si algo llega a pasarle…

- No pasara – le cortó antes de emprender el vuelo - vive cuanto puedas… porque la siguiente vez que te vea, te matare.

= Fin Flashback=

- Ese idiota… pagara el haber roto su promesa – murmuro irritado acariciando la mano de Lena para después acercarla a sus labios y depositar un beso en el dorso de su muñeca – Y lo hará de la manera mas cruel que pueda soportar.

Acomodo entonces la mano de la joven a un costado de su cuerpo, le arropo bien y después de asegurarse que se encontrara cómoda deposito un suave beso sobre su frente.

- Te alejo una vez de mi – susurró – no lo hará dos veces. Pagara todo lo que le causo a mi familia, lo que te causo a ti y mientras el paga tú estarás a salvo a mi lado mi Lena, te lo prometo.

Se alejo entonces encaminándose a la puerta, dio una ultima mirada a la joven y salió sin percatarse del espíritu que se paseaba a uno de los lados de la joven. Una vez que este noto que el yokai abandonaba la estancia tomo forma volviendo a su apariencia de niña, esta miro a la puerta sintiéndose impotente. Sabia que conocía a esa persona no sabía de donde, ni porque pero estaba segura que el sufrimiento que mostraba en su mirada no había sido causado solo por su amo, por alguna razón sentía que también era su culpa. Sin embargo, no podía ayudarlo… no teniendo en cuenta lo que se estaba viniendo encima, necesitaba que Lena se recuperara cuanto antes, necesitaba que llegara al lado de su amo antes de que el mal se desatara. Solo un poco más… debemos esperar un poco más se dijo mirando a la joven quien parecía lidiar con sus pesadillas.

- Vamos Lena – suplicó acariciando su mano – Eres más fuerte que ellas, por favor has un esfuerzo y recupérate pronto… no queda mucho tiempo.

La niña se giro hacia el ventanal notando las nubes de tormenta que se acumulaban en el cielo, sintiendo escalofríos… ese hombre ya estaba cerca. Solo esperaba que su amo resistiera hasta que Lena estuviera lista para hacerle frente.

Chan chan chan! jajaja eso ha sido todo por ahora XD jaja ya la historia comienza a ponerse interesante, Lena ya esta en el medievo la pregunta es ¿se reunirá pronto con Sesshomaru? ¿Quién es el ser misterioso del que habla el fantasma de Rin? ¿Dark podrá reunirse con su hermana? ¿Qué sucederá con Kagome? jajaja hay mucho a que responder, sin embargo tendrán que esperar para averiguarlo n.-.

Una vez más gracias por su paciencia y sus comentarios, los aprecio mucho y los tomo mucho en cuenta. Por último de nuevo una disculpa si encuentran errores ortográficos, mi disgrafía se esta saliendo de control últimamente y la persona que me ayudaba a corregir los capítulos ya no esta conmigo. Enserio mil perdones U.U espero se controle dentro de poco.

Nos leemos pronto

Ice BeautifulStranger


End file.
